Denial
by Kaoritears
Summary: "There's no pictures, there's no heartbeat". How can a tragic event shattered your world in pieces? And how can you react when some unexpected consequences seems to lead you in a world you didn't think you could acces anymore? Took place After 10x05.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Hi !**

 **This fanfiction is something I've been wanting to try for a long time.  
I don't know if you're going to like it.**

 **I'd like to apologize for my english. I try to improve it.**

 **Please, let me know if you're interested in that story.**

 _ **The story took Place after 10x05. Arizona didn't have an affair with Murphy, And didn't get back with Callie even if she poposed her to come back.  
She's still leaving in an hotel room.**_

…...

« There's no pictures, and there's no heartbeat... »

Those simple words were running throught her mind constantly. She pronounced them three month ago and as if that painful event wasn't enough to shattered her world in pieces, she had totally destroyed her family for a one night stand.  
She had the choice that stormy night. She could have just shake Lauren Boswell hands and then head back to her wife, with only a feeling of guilt to have been attracted to someone else. But She had yielded to the temptation.

Lauren was there when things with her wife have been so uneasy for months. The traumatism of the crash, the disgust of her body after the loss of her leg, her best friends death, Mark's and Lexie's death, the lost of that so expected baby, the anger towards her wife about the amputation. It was too much in a short period and even if things seemed to be better between them, there was too much unsaid things. Everything was difficult. And Lauren was easy...

As Arizona was totaly devasted by the miscarriage, she didn't find a way to grieve. She was depressed and sad all the time. She couldn't hide her pain.

Callie had tried to escape by plunging into work and avoid to talk about it. She tried to remain strong and supportive, but it was sometimes too hard. But when she couldn't stand the pain anymore, she hide from Arizona to cry.

So here she was, in her hotel room, alone, looking at the ceiling and feeling nothing. Callie had every right to hate her, to kick her out and she knew it. She would have surely done the same thing if the roles had been changed.

One night, Callie showed up at her door, asking for her to come back home. But even if she first felt happy and relieved, Arizona had decided to decline. She couldn't face her wife everyday and tried to be forgiven. She didn't feel able to fight for her family because she was the one who had destroy it. So, she bailed. And one more time, unsaid things had separated them. And now, she was only exchanging a few words with Callie regarding Sofia's custody, and avoiding her everyday at work.

Trying to remain strong at work was her only goal for the moment. Being able to save lifes, to heal some children, that was what kept her on trail at that time. She showed up for her daughter too. She tried to make her Sofia happy every time she was with her. They were doing a lot of things together, sharing happy moments.

« There's no pictures, there's no heartbeat »

She dreamed about that day again and again. Alone on the examination table, noticing the worrying look in the obstetrician eyes during the ultra sound. As soon as she told her that the fetus was nowhere to be found or heard, she knew. She hasdn't wait for her to try to localise it a last time. She had just packed her stuff and headed to the OR where Callie was retained. She had waited for her for hours before telling her. Callie was so happy as she asked her the picture. Her smile, that bright and shining smile on her face, just like the day when Arizona had ask her to have another baby, disapearing while she heard the news. And everything fell apart.

But today was an important day. She had an appointment with her lawyer and Callie's to talk about Sofia's custody and the divorce. At the same time, they could deal with all the financial business of the former couple.

She was wearing a black jacket and a black pair of slim jeans. She had that lost and empty gaze that everybody noticed for month now. Following her lawyer, she entered the room and immediately saw Callie. Trying not to look at her, she sat at the other extremity of the table and let her lawyer talked for her.

« Dr Robbins is not asking for anything material. She have decided to let everything she own in the appartment where Dr Torres and their daughter are living. She's not asking anything concerning their common belongings. She just want to make a schedule for Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres custody and so we are waiting for your proposal to begin the talks. »

…...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : I'd like to thank you for the first positive feedback.**

 **I'd like to let you know that the story is going somewhere. A major event is to come.**  
 **It's something that I can talk about because my best friends had experienced it a few months ago.**  
 **I can't tell you what it is about, but I hope you'll enjoy the next chapters.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Callie was staring at that woman who was still her wife legally speaking. Seeing her like that torned her. Arizona was a shell, no expression on her face, fleeing everybody's gaze. Off course she was still mad at her. She had betrayed her. But it had nothing to deal with her previous wedding with George O'Malley, the pain was so much deeper this time.

 _How can you do this ?_

 _I don't know..._

What was that supposed to mean ? Only Arizona knew why she had done that. But surprisingly, the fight had took another twist. The plane crash, the leg, the cheating, the miscarriage, the anger ...everything had blown and the pain and the misery that they both experienced were intermingle.

 _Let's even the score !_

Was it about the leg ? Always coming back to the leg ? Was it that simple ? Was there a deeper reason ?

 _You didn't loose anything ! I did !_

Why was she thinking about that fight right now ? Callie didn't know it. She was uncomfortable in that cold room, surrounded by lawyers and folders. All they had share together was in front of her. All those stupids objects an items they bought together, every single memories of their wedding.  
For a second she found it so pathetic.

As she didn't listen to Arizona's lawyers, she was trying to catch her eye in an ultimate attempt to save their relationship. She secretly dreamed that their eyes meet and that no words would be necessary. They would get up and come out of this office, leaving those two stupid lawyer. They would discuss calmly over a coffee and all the problems would disappeared.

« So Dr Robbins is not asking anything concerning their common belongings. She just want to make a schedule for Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres custody and so we are waiting for your proposal to begin the talks. » The lawyer said as he handed the contract to his colleague. Callie's lawyer was reading it when her client spoke.

« What do you mean by 'nothing of our common belongings'. ? Is that a joke ? »

Callie looked at Arizona insistently. The blonde woman could almost feel it physically, but didn't react at all. Her elbow rested on the table, she had her chin on her hand and her eyes were empty. Even the blue of those eyes Callie had love so much was cold and lost.

Annoyed by her soon ex-wife lack of reaction she stared at the lawyers, looking for answers.

« Is that you really want Dr Robbins ? Once the paper are signed, there's no coming back. »

Arizona sighed and briefly looked at Callie's lawyer, nodding casually.

« The papers are already signed. Dr Torres just have to sign it back. »

At those words, Callie gasped and took the papers from her lawyer's hand. She looked at them quickly, realizing that it was real.

« Arizona, are you out of your mind ? What's going on with you ? Can you at least look at me ? » Callie begged.

« Dr Robbins totally agree that contract. This is a thoughtful and irrevocable decision. » The lawyer quietly explained.

« Can you shut up ! I'm talking to her ! » Callie got mad. « Look at me Arizona ! Why are you throwing away our life ? ».

« Dr Robbins would like to... »

« Shut up ! I can't do it, I'm sorry but I won't sign those papers if your client is not even able to look at me ! » Callie yelled.

« My lawyer told you everything. If you don't want to sign the papers, be my guest, but that won't change anything. I'm only here to scheduled Sofia's custody. Nothing else matters. » Arizona replied, coldly and quietly. « I'm not throwing our life away, I'm moving forward. I have nothing to claim, I broke us, so I'm paying the price. Now can we come back to Sofia please ? »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The talks had been mostly easy since the two women agreed on a shared custody. Sofia would stay one week with Callie and the following with Arizona. Holidays would be also shared and special events like Christmas would be discuting when the time came.

Callie was still chocked by the outcome of the meeting. Upset by the end of her wedding, devastated by all the dark memories it had bring back to her mind, distraught by Arizona's behaviour, she was there, in the hospital lobby, ready to begin 12 hours shift. She couldn't help herself but thinking that she should have insisted that night she asked her to come back home, she should have gone to the therapy when Arizona had asked her to.

The little crak appeared between them after the crash was nothing but a giant and impassable gap now.

As she stood in the middle of the hallway, she was out of her thoughts by a friendly hand resting on her shoulder. Surprised by the contact, Callie looked on the side and saw Miranda Bailey, smiling friendly at her. The shorter woman took her arm, inviting her to follow her steps to the attending's lounge.

« So, it's over ? » Miranda softly asked her friend.

« Yes, it is. » Callie replied with watery eyes, her voice shaking.

« It's a hard step. I know, I do. » Miranda reassured her. « Time heals all wound. It's going to be awkward in the beginning, and especially for you two because you have to work together. But it's going to be allright. »

« Thank you Bailey » Callie whispered.

« You'll figure this out, don't worry. You're stronger than you think. » Miranda said as she put on her labcoat and headed to the door.  
Callie took a deep breath and reached in her pocket and found her wedding ring and her heart Necklace. She closed her fist on them, sighed one more them and put them in a little box in her locker.

It was time for her to raised her head and face her fate.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona had spent the night following the meeting at the hospital, alone in an on-call room. She had to be there early and she couldn't stand her hotel room anymore. Everything was hard on her those time. Working in that hospital, facing the pity look from her coworkers, avoiding the talk about her personnal life with everyone. The hardest thing was to find someone to talk to, and as unexpected as it has been, She found that personn in April Kepner.

 _We shared three bottles of champaign and puked. It bounds you..._

All her friends were Callie's friends and unfortunately for her, they knew her for a longer time. That's why she thought that if they had to choose sides, they would opt for hers. April was here for her and that was enough.

Lingering behind her computer, she started to think about a whole new begining. She had already took the decision. She just had to notice Owen hunt and the other board members. Thinking about that made her realize she didn't think about that board. She was one of the members, but could she still take part to the meetings when she would be working in the private practice she had been hired ?

She had to take care of that before leaving. But now, she was studying the appartments sales ads.


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting in the board room impatiently, She was pacing. Expecting her friends and co-workers, she had informed Owen the day before but had asked him not to inform the board members.  
She had invited them without advising the reason of the meeting. She wanted to do it quickly. She was going to leave that hospital with no regrets but with little nostalgia.  
Dereck and Meredith arrived first, quickly followed by Christina and Jackson. Then Callie opened the door and entered the room, accompanied by Richard Webber.

Arizona didn't look at them and pretented to filling out paperwork. As soon as the last guest were settled she stood up and cleared her throat before speaking.

« Thank you all for being here. I won't be long because we all have patients to check on or better things to do. I'm quitting. I told Chief Hunt yesterday. I'm chosing a different direction for my career by joining a private practice. It's in Seattle so I may have to work here and it will be a real pleasure to work again with some of you ! Concerning my board sit, I'm giving it up. I'm not asking for anything back. I'd just like you to welcome Alex Karev to take my sit. I let you free to inform him, if you agreed to that. » She took a sipe of water from the bottle in front of her. « My resignation is effective immediately. It's been a real pleasure and an honnor to be a part of Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. I wish you the best and I'm saying good bye. Take care of yourself ! »

Arizona grabbed her charts and headed back to the doors leaving everybody speechless. The surgeons were so surprised by the news that no one moved or said anything but Christina who got up and tried to intercepted Arizona. She ran in the hall and yelled at her :

« Good luck ! »

Arizona didn't looked back and walked to he exit.

Back in the meeting room Dereck began to spoke :

« Anyone did see that coming ? » He asked. « It's a great loss for the hospital... and I don't know if you feel the same way than me, but I feel like we lost her as a colleague but as a friend to. It was a farewell rather than a goodbye. Callie, you knew about it ? »

« Obviously she wasn't » Christina said, coming back to the room.

Callie was restraining her tears. She was playing nervouly with her nails. Everybody was looking at her, but she was trying to ignore it. Arizona was disapearing from her life by every way posible. It hurt, more than what she could expected. The surprise amplified the feeling.

« Anyone can talked to her maybe ? » Meredith said.

« I don't think it will be useful. You didn't see how she was determinate ? » Richard replied. « It's her life. I think she need it. »

The silence settled in the room and all the members of the board found themselves helpless.

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona opened the door of her new office. She was carrying a box with some personnal items. April has joined her and helped her settled.

« Wow... That's big, and it's look like a real office... » She said as she walked in the room with another box. « It's impressive Arizona ! »

She looked at her friends and notice that she didn't seem to enjoy the moment. Arizona was physically tired, everybody could see that. She was limping, her sunken eyes was the most visible signs of it. She walked in the center of her office and looked around her. She sighed loudly and put the box on the desk. She took a frame with a picture of her daughter. She looked at it for a moment and smiled softly, puting it on the corner of the desk.

« Hi ! » A voice said behind them. « So you're settling ? »

« Hello Dr White ! » Arizona replied politely. « Yes, I am ! The sooner the better ! Oh, this is Dr Kepner, a colleague and friend from Grey-Sloan Memorial. »

« Nice to meet you Dr Kepner ! Oh, and who is that beauty on that picture ? » he asked.

« It's Sofia, my daughter. » Arizona replied, trying to avoid the further question.

« She's lovely ! And what about your husband ? Is he a surgeon too ? »

« I'm divorced. It's recent and painful. So, I'd like to avoid the subject... » Arizona explained.

« I'm sorry ! I didn't mean to be intrusive ! »

« It's allright, you couldn't know. » Arizona replied.

« So I guess I'm going to let you finish ! » He said, leaving the room.

April was looking at her friend and knew that something was wrong.

« Do you want to celebrate ? I can invite people from the hospital at Joe's ? »

« April, It's really sweet, but no thank you. This hospital is over for me. I've spent a wonderful time there, but now, I'm working here and I'd like you to respect that. »

« So why aren't you a little happy or excited or at least happy about it ? Arizona, I know you had a hard time with your divorce and everything but do you think it's the best solution ? » April asked as she put her hands on Arizona's shoulder. « Everybody still under the shock of the news there. You haven't take the time to say good bye. »

« I know that. I'm starting fresh April. I'm been looking to learn how to be happy again and left my past behind me. I want to throw it away and starting over. I only keep you as my friend, if you're in, and my baby girl ! » She replied with tears begining to roll over her face. « I don't know if it's a good idea, but here, I won't see pity or bitterness in people's eyes. I'll be the new one, and that's all I want. I hope you get that. »

« I guess. I just want you to know that you can count on me, always. » April said sincerely.

« Thank you. So now, I just have to get back to the hospital to sign all that paperwork and I'll be free... » Arizona bit her lips, ending her sentence. The word 'Free' was out naturally of her mouth.  
Working in that place where so much thing bring her back to her own mistakes, dark memories but altought happy ones, had been an ordeal for months. She was going to kill herself slowly if she was staying there. So, for now, she was satisfied about her choice. Will it make her happy ? It was too soon to think about it. But it couldn't be worst than in Sloan Grey Memorial.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . … . .. . .. . . .. . .. .. . .. .. … . ..

Passing the main entrance, Arizona smiled sadly. She was there to give back her pager and her ID card and sign the last papers from her resignation. For her, it wasn't the end of something, but the begining of a new area. She had no idea how she was going to deal with that all different way to practicing her job. It's now that things became really concrete that she seemed to realize the importance of changes that her life was about to undergo. After all that paperwork, she had to go to sign the papers for the purchase of her new appatement. She barely visited it but it was idealy located between her office, Seattle hospitals and Callie's appartment. In addition it was adapted for disabled people. It was a big condo with three rooms and a giant living room. Sofia wouls have all the place she needed for her and her friends.

It was a big day for her fresh start, but Arizona was not excited at all. She had never planned to take that fresh start. It was something that she was undergoing, not chosing.

After she finished what she had to do, she headed to the attending's lounge where she had a few things to take back. She opened the door and found Callie and Meredith who where having a coffee, talking together. An awkward silence occured. Arizona nodded politely but did not say a word. She walked to her former locker and took the box containing her belongings.

« So how's your new job ? » Meredith said, breaking the silence.

« It's good. I'm just taking my bearings. But it's good. » Arizona replied avoiding details.

« I see... I have to go, Bailey is waiting for me. » She said, leaving the room, trying to let the two exes alone to talk to each other. « Hope to see you here ! »

« Yeah ! Take care now ! » Arizona said.

She took her box and walked to the door when she felt a grip on her shoulder. Of course she knew Callie wouldn't miss the chance to catch her. They have barely spoke since the meeting for Sofia. The only conversation were about the hour and the place each other pick the little girl up. Arizona had asked not to come to the appartment 502 to take her daughter when it was her week. And when she met Callie, most of the times at the day-care, she didn't even look at her and only listened to her if there was some special event for Sofia. She didn't answer her call and communicate with her by text if she needed to ask her something regardind their daughter. So she knew that Callie won't miss that unexpected opportunity.

« I don't understand. I'm … Why are you acting like that ? I have never wanted that Arizona. I was ready to start over, with you... What happened ? » Callie asked her.

« It's over now Callie. I'm not the person you loved anymore. I'm moving on and I think you should do the same. »

« You met someone ? » Callie asked again, putting both her hands on Arizona's shoulder, hoping she would turn back.

« No. I … I have to go » Arizona said, trying with all her might to not turned back and kissed her.

« Arizona... »

« You'll be happy and free without me Callie. » Arizona said as she left the room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Arizona woke up quietly. She was still tired. She had moved in her new condo for a month now, and her new job offered her a very manageable shedule compared to the hospital. But she missed the excitement. Even if she was working on some very rare pathology, the job was totaly different.

As she stretched her body before getting up, she heard little footsteps coming in her room.

« Hey monckey ! I heard you ! Come in ! » She said as Sofia opened the door. « Come here ! Morning hug ! »

She helped her climbing on the bed and opened her arms to hug her daughter tightly.

« You sleep well baby ? »

« Yay ! » The little one replied. « I'm hungry Mam ! »

« Me too ! Come on let's have a giant breakfast ! » Arizona replied, smiling to Sofia and kissing her on the forehead. « Let's go little miss ! »

Mother and daughter walked to the kitchen and shared a little baking time. Those moments were the most precious for Arizona. Seeing her daughter laughed, sharing little daily time with her was the most important thing in her new life.  
Those perfect moments were althought the time where she couldn't help herself to think about what her life would have been if she hadn't lost the baby. She would probably be with Sofia and Callie in their new home, or at least looking for one. She thought about an overprotective Callie, stroking her baby bump, and kissing her stomach.

Even if she was trying to flee the reality and to built a new life, the past still haunting her.

Suddenly, she was outed from her thought by her phone ringing. It was Callie, and like every time she tried to call her, she didn't answer. She would wait for the message Callie would leave on her voicemail.

« _Hey, it's me... As usual you don't take my call... Nevermind. I'll be late at work tonight. So can you keep Sofia at your place for the night ? If you give me the adress, I'll pick her up before 11 tomorrow morning... Bye._ »

Arizona texted her back quickly : « _No problem for tonight. I'll drive her to your place tomorrow at 10.30. »_

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona was walking in that familiar hallway, holding her daughter in her arms. She wasn't really comfortable to be back here but was trying to keep that for herself. Sofia was half asleep and was resting her head on her Mama's shoulder. As she arrived in front of the appartment, Arizona hesitated a few seconds. It's been month since she had been there. She took a deep breath, put Sofia's bag on the floor and knocked shily at the door. Hearing Callie walking, she sighed and feared the confrontation.

« Hey ! » Callie welcomed her and Sofia with a big smile. « Oh, my baby girl is tired ! Come here »

She took her daughter from her ex wife's arms, nodded politely and bent to take the bag. She was about to close the door, as Arizona had alway avoiding any kind of communication for weeks but these times something was different.

« We've gone to the park and she play all afternoon long with a little boy called Jamy. It was great. I … I took pictures of them. Do y... » Arizona shook her head as if she had crossed a forbiden line. Callie looked at her, surprised by that unexpected kind of shared intimacy. Arizona was about to leave with no other words and Callie grabbed her wrist.

« Wait wait wait ! I'd love to see the picture ! I was just making coffee, do you want one ? » She asked.

« I... I was trying to be friendly, but I can't I'm sorry... » She said.

« Wh... What does that mean ? You're saying that you're mad at me for something ? What did I do ? Because I don't think that I deserve to be treat like that ! » Callie said, dropping her wrist.

« It mean that I can't be friend with you. It's too hard. I've never been friend with you, ever. I was in love, so I don't know how to act as friend with you. And I'd love to do it, for Sofia's sake. But I think that for the moment I can only try to be neutral. » Arizona explained.  
Callie didn't know how to react. Everything was so complicated with Arizona those times. She was trying to respect her will, but it was very hard for her. She was ready to forgive her wife infedility, she was ready to start over. She thought Arizona was waiting for it when she showed up that night. But she had just got a cold refusal and it had been the begining of the end.

« Please, come in. I need you to. » She insisted.

Arizona turned back. She nodded, silently, and followed her inside. Callie stared at her and noticed she seemed tired.

« You're okay ? You seems exhausted. » She tried to ask.

« You know I'm fine. » Arizona said, feeling inconfortable in that place that used to be hers.

« No you're not. I know you. You're not okay Arizona. I don't know what's wrong but you are the shadow of yourself ! You look so tired... »

Arizona didn't reply. She took the mug of coffee Callie handed to her and took a sipe of it.

« I've been working like a dog. I have to be efficient. » She replied, smiling weirdly.

« I see. And how's everything ? Your new place ? » Callie asked, faltering.

« I have to go now. Thank you for the coffee. » Arizona said, putin the cup on the kitchen counter.

« Why ? » Callie asked. « Why are you being so cold, and so distant ? I thought that you'd... »

« I have nothing else to say but I'm sorry. I wish you the best Callie. And I'm not the best, not for you. I'm sorry if my action makes you hate me, bu you'll get over it. It's the first times in years that I'm not thinking about myself. All I'm trying to do is to give Sofia a better life. She wasn't happy since the crash when we were still together. And you were not, and I wasn't. So It will take time but we will figure it out, I hope so. » Arizona said before leaving the appartment.

. . …. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One month later, Arizona was at GSMH to meet Meredith about a surgery she would operate wih her 2 weeks later.

She took the opportunity to see Sofia. She opened the day care door and found Callie playing with their daughter.

« Hey » She said softly to not end the game abruptly.

« Hi » Callie replied.

The situation was still tense. The two ex-wives were communicating a little more but that was all. They remained neutral, as Arizona had asked Callie. They had even planned an outing together to the zoo with Sofia the next month. It wasn't an amazing thing but it was the best thing they have done for their daughter in months.

« I come to say hello to my big girl ! How are you ? » She said hugging the little brunette. « I won't stay long, I have to meet Meredith. »

« I know, she told me yesterday. » Callie replied.

« Okay. Bye baby ! See you in 3 days. Bye Callie ! » She said without really looking at her.

« Bye ! Say bye to Mama ! » Callie told her daughter, making her waving her hand.

Arizona saw Meredith in the hallway and called her.

« Hey Meredith I'm here ! »

Meredith turned back and make a sign with her hand.

« Great, you're here. Follow me, we can go to the cafeteria if you don't mind, i'm starving ! » She said.

The two women walked to the cafeteria. Arizona greeted a lot of nurses and former coworkers on the way. She settled at a table. She was waiting for Meredith who was buying some food.

Arizona was not feeling well. She didn't know why, but she felt a little pain in her lower back.

When Meredith came back she immediately noticed Arizona's disconfort. She was wincing, and sighing deeply.

« Are you okay ? » She asked her.

« Yeah of course. It's just a little leg problem, don't worry. » Arizona said. « So, about our patient, what kind of surgery are you opting...»

Meredith looked at Arizona and knew that something was wrong. She was sweating, and was trying to hide the pain she felt, biting her lips.

« Arizona, I don't know what's going on, but You're not allright. Can you walk ? » She asked.

Knowing that something was happening to her, Arizona sighed and shook her head.

« I don't think so... I don't know what's going on... »

« I'm going to examine you. Is that okay ? You want another doctor ? »

« Of course not. I trust you... » Arizona said just before let out a cry of pain.

« Hey ! I need a gurney here ! Hurry up please ! » Meredith yelled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As Arizona was laying on a gurney waiting for the exam, Miranda Bailey joined Meredith in the room.

« Hey why do you page me 911 ? » She asked.

« It's because of her. I thought she would feel more comfortable with you ».

« Oh my god, Arizona what are you doing here ? » Miranda asked her.

« I don't know... It's just ...I suddenly feel that pain in my stomach. It's coming and going... » Arizona replied.

« Did you have other problem before ? Do you have any idea ? » Miranda asked, thinking Arizona should answer on her own.

« No ! Nothing... And it can't be my appendice, It had already been removed... »

« We're going to get an ultra sound, and we'll see. » Miranda reassured her friend. « There's no need to panic. »

She put the gel on Arizona stomach and took the probe and began to pass it all over. She looked at the screen with Meredith behind her. Moving around Arizona's belly she focused on a precise area.

Bailey looked at Meredith, pointing something on the screen. The two surgeons gasped, but tried to remain professional.

« What is it Bailey ? You're scaring me ! What is this about ? You should see your face... » Arizona said, trying to be funny and light.

« Oh, I'm sorry. I... We need to do more exam, and we'll know what's going on with you... » Bailey replied.

« So, go ahead ! » Arizona said impatiently. « I have to meet a patient in my office in an hour ! »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **AN : Thank you for the support and the reviews.  
The main subject of this story will be revealed in the next chapter.  
I am going to intoduce a real pathology. Of course, as it's a fiction and because I'm not a medical expert, it will surely have some mistake and some approximation in the way it will be bring in the story. **

**I'm asking you for your comprehension. My goal is not to do a medical review but to talk about that pathology my best friend had last year.**

 **Again, I hope you'll like the chapter, and the next ones.  
Bye !**


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes.

It was the amount of time Meredith Grey and Miranda Bailey were looking at a picture.

« I... I just don't know what to say... There's no doubt... » Miranda said, still surprised by what she just witnessed. « Did you know anything ? »

« What do you mean ? » Meredith Grey asked.

« You're Callie's friend, she didn't talk to you about that ? »

« Wait... We're talking about Arizona, not Callie. They're divorced now... And you're their friend too!»

« That's true. Less than 9 month ago, they were happily married , weren't they. »

Meredith remembered Callie talking about having a second baby. She knew that they had tried but apparently it had failed.

« I know that they had try to have another child, but It didn't get well. I can't say more » Meredith said. « Look at this. The uterus is mounted along the spine. It's a pregnancy denial. She doesn't know she's pregnant. Her belly has not visibly swell. When the baby starts to move, she doesn't pay attention or thinks these movements were some stomach pain. That's fascinating ! »

« What's fascinating ? » Callies asked entering the room as she saw the ultrasound pictures. « Wow, is it a pregnancy denial ? I've never see one ! Look at that ! The baby is growing against the spine! Oh my god ! Did you tell the mother ? Can you imagine that ? You're living your life, normally, and then POW ! You've got a baby getting out of your body... Must be creepy... »

Meredith and Miranda were embarassed. What could they do ? They were in front Callie who was looking at the pictures, fascinated. She could see Arizona's name at any time. But they couldn't tell her as she and Arizona were divorced. And they'd have to inform Arizona. They were so shocked by the news that they could only guess how it would even more unexpected for her.

« Hey Callie, look at me » Miranda asked her friend. « I need you to listen to me. »

« What's going on Bailey ? » Callies asked her as she left the lightboard to look at her friend.

« I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to answer. But promise me you will let me deal with it, whatever you're about to learn, Okay ? »

« Okay... » Callie replied suspisciously.

Miranda invited her to take a sit.

« When you were still maried with Arizona, did you try to ha... »

« Dr Bailey, you can't talk about that! » Meredith cut off her colleague.

« Okay, I don't have a clue about what you're trying to tell me ! What's going on?» Callie said anxiouly.

« Forget about it. Dr Bailey we have a patient to see » Meredith said as she grabbed Bailey's arm and collected Arizona's scans and pictures. « We have to go ».

The two surgeons left the room and Callie staid on her own, asking to herself what just happened. She followed from far Meredith and Miranda. She tried to listen to their conversation. She didn't like the way her colleagues had just ignore her.

« Bailey, what were you thinking ! You can't do it ! » Meredith said. « That's not up to you ! There's a protocol ! »

« You think I don't know that Grey ! But that situation is so awkward ! She had the right to know ! Even if they're divorced that's her child in there ! »

As she heard those words Callie froze. It was like if everything stopped around here. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak. The only thing she could feel was her heart beating so fast... It was beating so hard that it physically hurt her. Needing support to stay on her feet, she tried to grabb a shelves full of medical supplies near here. As she was doing that, she dropped a metallic tray on the floor. Meredith and Miranda turned back and saw their friend beginning to have a panic attack.

« Oh my god ! What did I told you Bailey ! » Meredit said as she ran to Callie to help her.

« It's okay, Callie come with us. » Miranda said as she took her arms and led her to the nearer empty room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

45 minutes. It's the amount of time Callie torres needed to regain her calm and tried to understand what was happening to her.

« It's okay Callie... Breath ! » Meredith tried to say to her.

« That can't be true ! » Callie repeated."Is she here? Did you tell her? What happened? Is she sick?"

« Honey, calm down... What I wanted to ask you earlier was about that. Did Arizona and you tried to have a baby before you divorced ? »

Callie breath deeply and tried to focus on Bailey's question.

« We tried. We've done a IVF. Two embryos were implanted. We knew... we thought that one succeeded. But we lost it. She came back from her first ultra sound and told me that there was no heartbeat, that she miscarried... » Callie said.

« Did you talk with your obstetrician ? What did she said ? »

« She... I don't know. Arizona had kind of break down nervously after that. She didn't want to see any doctor. And I ... » Callie bursted in tears.

Miranda was a little distraught. She couldn't imagine the effect of that news on her friends. This was so unreal.

« I screwed up. She needed me and all I wanted was to try again, quickly. But she wasn' ready and she told me that after everything she had been trought, she couldn't handle another loss. So I blame her for not wanting to have another baby … I didn't react the way I was supposed to. »

Callie closed her eyes for a moment. A few tears got throught it. Her body began to shake. Meredith immediately hold her and let her head rest on her shoulder, trying to calm her. It was totaly unbelievable. She couldn't understand what she just discovered. How can it be real ? What did that mean ?  
That baby was it the same she thought they lost ? How can that be real ? How can Arizona didn't noticed it ? Was there a way to rationnaly understand it ?

Then she opened her eyes and realised the most difficult part wasn't done. They had to tell it to Arizona. How was she going to react ? She seemed so lost and devastated lately. A news so big could worsen her condition.

« We have to tell her. She's waiting for us, and you know how she is. I'm sure she is screaming at the nurses from her room. » Bailey said, trying to make Callie smile.

« You can't tell her. She's to fragile. I don't know how she can react to that. » Callie replied, fearly. « Since we thought we had lost it, she hadn't be the same. She was sad all the time but keeping it for herself, as usual. I lost her. We lost each other because we were not able to talk about it. And after that, she cheated on me and everything was over... »

« I know it's going to be a very unexpected news, but according to Dr Manning, this baby is nearly in 34th week. So it can born at any time. I think it's better that she learn the news before the delivery, don't you think ? »

« It's a boy... I'm right?» Callie said, smiling and crying at the same time. « We were having a boy... »

« You are having a boy... » Meredith corrected her.

« We're divorced, we barely talk to each other, she's avoiding me all the time... What I am supposed to do ? What are we going to do ? » Callie whispered, closing her eyes. She rubbed her face with her hands strongly, taking a deep breath and exalting strongly. She repeated it several times.

« You'll figure it out. The most important right now is to be here and to support Arizona. It's going to be complicated and she'll need you. » Miranda told Callie, taking her hands in hers.

« I'm not the one she'll want to see. She won't want me by her side. » Callie explained.

« We'll see. Now, we are going to talk to her. I'll ask you to be around, if you agree... If you think you're ready. Maybe stand in the hallway ? » She asked Callie.

« I'll be there »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

 **AN : First of all, i'd like to thank you for your positive review.**

 **Then, I'd like to precise that I'm not a medical expert. All the details I can talk about come from my best friend who had experienced a pregnancy denial last year. It's a real pathology, but the way I bring it in the story isn't possible in reality.  
In my story, Arizona was pregnant with twins and lost one. So, during her ultrasound, the obstetrician had difficulties to locate the fetus and to capt the heartbeat. So shocked by the news and thinking that she had lost the two embryos, Arizona left the exam room and no longer want to talk about it. The shock cause the leftover fetus to grow in that pregnancy denial.**

 **It's a fiction, there's surely some impossibities and mistakes in my vision of the story, and I hope you'll forgive it.**

 **Regarding my friend, she's the proud and happy mother of a little Sinead who is 1 now.  
She gave birth to her after going to the hospital with a simple stomach pain. She had never get a clue of being pregnant, she still have her periods and her belly had not grows.**

I hope you still enjoyed the story and understand the little liberties I allowed myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN : One more time, thank you for your support.**

 **I'm happy to see that you like the story. Please leave reviews to help me know what you're thinking.**

 **This Chapter deals with Arizona's reaction to the denial.  
It's the first step of it. She's going to have a real journey to assume.  
I really hope you still like it.**

 **Have a good reading !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

While her doctors and friends were trying to find a way to announce her what was going on, Arizona had litteraly fall asleep in her hospital bed. She was exhausted for weeks and had not trying to find out why. Everybody had notice it but she didn't listen to anybody.  
Miranda an Meredith had paged April and explained her the situation. They thought that Arizona would need somebody close to her when she'd be aware of her pregnancy.

At first shocked like everybody else, April had surprised her colleague by the way she was handling the situation. She had kept her mind clear and had asked to be in the room with Miranda as she would talked to her. She and Callie had also suggested to call a shrink to be around. They both know that Arizona could have disturbing panick attack and they were going to need all the help they could get.  
Callie felt sidelined. She knew that she was the last person Arizona would like to see, but she kept hoping that regarding the situation she would welcome her by her side. After all, they planned that baby together. It was supposed to be an happy event after the crash. They thought about it as a joint project to forget about the past and focused on their love and their family.

« I think it's time now. The nurse page me. She's awake and had already made a scene... » Miranda said, looking at Callie who was still traumatized by the news. « April, you're coming with me, Callie, Grey you'll still in the hallway... Everybody is ready ? »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

« Hey Arizona ! How are you ? » April asked as she entered the room with Miranda.  
Arizona who was pissed of because no one had wake her up was in an horrible mood. She stared at her friends and frowned.

« April, what are you doing here ? And Bailey, what's wrong with you ! I told you I had an appointment and now... It's over... Aaarrggh ! » Arizona sighed and stood up.

« Hey ! What are you doing ! Put your ass down there ! » Miranda ordered. « I have to talk to you ! »

Arizona turned back and sat back on the edge of the bed. Something in Bailey's voice capt her attention. She didn't know what, but she looked at her and understood that she was about to have a serious conversation with her.

« It's not a kind of game where you are going to beg me for come back working here, is it ? Because it's not going to happen... » Arizona said, trying to read the expressions on Miranda's face.

« We have to talk to you Arizona. » April said as she sat next to her, taking her hand in hers. « We found what caused your exhaustion and your stomach pain. »

Arizona looked at her friend who was speaking slowly and quietly. Then she looked at Bailey who was pursing her lips.

« I know that tone... What did you found ? » Arizona said, nodding her head. She was trying to keep everything together and was preparing herself mentally for a bad news. « What is it ? A tumor ? Tell me ! »

« Arizona... Calm down. What we found was somehow unexpected, but it's not a bad news thought. » Miranda confessed.

Arizona frowned and looked alternatively to Bailey and April.

« So you find 'something', you won't let me go, you have to be two to tell me but it's not a bad news ? I don't get it, and don't have time for this right now ! » Arizona said, getting up the bed and leaving the room. She opened the door and saw Callie and Meredith, leaning against the wall.

« What ...what is that ? What is she doing here ? » Arizona turned back and asked April.

Miranda grabbed her hands and led her back in the room, closing the door behind her.

« Bailey, you can't forced me to stay here. So if there's something wrong with me, don't be shy ! Tell me. I can handle it ! » Arizona said.

« Arizona, a few month ago, you were pregnant with two embryos that were implanted in your uterus, right ? » Miranda told her.

Arizona gasped. « I don't want to talk about it. How do you know that. I haven't allowed you to look in my personnal file. » Arizona said, trying to restrain the tears that appeared each time she had to think about that tragic event.

« You had an ultra sound and the obstetrician couldn't find the embryos, right ? »

Arizona didn't say a word. She was listening at Bailey's but she felt like she wasn't the personn she was talking to. She felt like a witness of her own person.

« It seems that you lost one of the two embryos and that eventually the other one find a place to settle... » Miranda explained quietly. « The shock of thinking you had miscarried led you to experiment a pregnancy denial. »

One tear rolled on Arizona's left cheek. She nodded, slowly, mumbling with no audible words. It was totaly impossible. She didn't want to hear the word. After all, she was a doctor, she knew her body, she would have notice it.

« You're 34 weeks pregnant Arizona. » Miranda stated, trying to gain Arizona's attention. « I know that you were not expecting that kind of news. It's something brutal, it's unbelievable for you right now, but it's real. Do you understand what I just told you ? »

Arizona sat back totaly on her bed, putting back the blanket on her. Weirdly, she opened her hands in front of her face, looking at her finger, waving them. She closed her fists tightly and closed her eyes. She took the deepest breath she could and joined her hands, bringing them close to her mouth. A moment later, she opened her eyes and didn't move.

« I guess you're sure about that. » She asked quietly to Miranda.

« We're sure. Do you want to see the pictures ? »

Arizona rubbed her face with her hands. She looked at Miranda and cocked her head to the side, biting her lips.

« You are totaly sure ? There's no doubt ? » She asked.

« Arizona, I have the ultrasound right here. I can show you. »

« I'm not feeling well » She said as she bent on the side of the bed, throwing up everything she had in her stomach. She raised her head, breathing heavily and begining to shake.

« I'm sorry for that » She mumbled.

« Don't be. It's normal after such an annoucement. » Miranda said, handing Arizona a towel. « Do you need anything ? Do you want to see it ? »

« I don't know what I want . » Arizona replied shaking her head and sobbing. « Is it true ? » She asked April, seeming totaly dazed.

« Yes it is Arizona. » April said kindly, smiling at her.

« I … I saw Callie in the hallway. She know ? » Ariona asked.

« She know » Miranda replied.

Arizona was doing everything she could to contain her emotions. But she couldn't help her body shaking. She was nervously rubbing her forehead, and April sat back next to her, trying to take her hands to reassure her.

« Do you want to see her ? She can come if you want to. »

« I want to see her... » Arizona said between two sobb.

April got up of the bed and walked to the door. Miranda followed her and opened it. She looked at an anxious Callie.

« She want to see you. We give you some privacy. »

« I don't know if I can... » Callie said shily.

« You have to » Meredith said pushing her to the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Callie opened the door slowly. She wasn't sure it was a good idea, but if Arizona had say she wanted to see her, she guessed it would be okay. Pushing the door with caution, she looked at her, laying on that hospital bed, staring at the wall with red teary eyes. That vision heartbreaked Callie.

Arizona seemed so vulnerable.

« Hey » she whispered as she walked slowly to the bed. « Are you okay ? »

Arizona didn't react. That wall was her shelter at the moment. She knew that self defense mechanicism she had built. After the amputation, She was able to stare at the walls or the ceiling when people were talking to her, without saying a word or moving a muscle for hours.

« Arizona, If you don't want me here, just say it. »

« Can you hug me ? » Arizona simply said,not looking at Callie. « Can you hug me please ? »

Callie approached her and hesitate for a moment. Arizona's behaviour had been so strange those past months that she didn't know how to react. She sat on the bed.

« I'm sorry, I wasn't supposed to know that before you, but it happened... » Callie tried to explain. « I'm totaly confused, I don't know what to say or what to do... »

Arizona sighed and eventually looked at her. She was still shaking and tears were rolling on her cheeks constantly.

« I'm scared Callie... »

Callie could'nt done anyhting else but taking Arizona in her arms and cry with her. The embrace was thight and on edge. Callie put her hand on Arizona's heads, and stroked her hair, barely rocking. It lasted a long time. Both of them couldn't say a word, to affraid to think further. They'd have to process that shocking news for the moment.

After a moment, Callie felt the embrace of Arizona releasing. Pulling her a little back, she noticed she had fallen asleep probably too upsedt by the annoucement. At the same time, Miranda entered the room soundlessly.

« Is everything allright ? » She whispered.

« I don't know Bailey... She fall asleep in my arms... » Callie whispered back.

« It is the backlash... Did she told you anything ? »

« Just that she was scared.. » Callie replied.

The two woment settled Arizona in her bed. Callie pulled the blanket on her, and stroke her hairs, tears comming in her eyes.

« I don't know what to do Bailey. I still love her. And that baby was our dream... But now... Everything has changed... We're separated, she doesn't love me anymore and I don't know what she's going to do with the baby... I don't know how she's going to react when she's going to wake up. »

« Let her sleep and come with me. You need to have a good meal, a good bath and to sleep ! Tomorrow is another day. You and Sofia are coming home with me. And there's no other way ! » Miranda said, taking her friends arms and leaving Arizona sleeping.

. . …... . . . . . . . . .. .


	7. Chapter 7

**AN : Hello everybody !**

 **As usual I want to thank you all for your wonderful support. If you want to leave a review, I'd be thrilled to read it. It's important for me to know what you like or don't like in that story, so I could improve it.**

 **I'll try to update the story 2 or three times a week.**

 **Have a nice reading !**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Callie Torres was in a rush that morning. It wasn't 7 AM and she didn't have to be at work before 9, but she wanted to be around when Arizona would wake up. So there whe was, in Miranda Bailey's car, sighing for her to park her car faster.  
Miranda didn't react to Callie's grumbled. She knew her friend had a rough night, and she can't even assume what she and Arizona should feel right now. The discovery of the pregnancy had really done a number on them. So today, as Arizona's doctor, she had made an appointment with Dr Manning, the head of the obstetricians. She had already saw the ultrasound and asked to see Arizona in person.

The car was barely parked when Callie jumped out it and rushed to the entrance. She arrived quickly in front of the room and impatiently wait for Bailey to arrive. She didn't want to enter the room without knowing how Arizona was feeling.  
Of course, the first meeting with Arizona was nearly positive. She had ask for her. But she knew that nothing was gained. How would she be today ? No one could answer that as her behavior was so unpredictable lately.

For her part, Callie had thought a lot. She was ready to accept that baby. She was even thrilled by the news. Her biggest will would be to get back with Arizona immediately and to wait for the baby to born with her and Sofia. She knew it would surely not be like that but could'nt help it. As Bailey arrived, she looked at her and smiled weirdly.

« Callie I know you are impatient, but we have talk about it. You better give her some slack... »

« I know that ! I just want you to go in there and then we'll see... » Callie replied with a grin on her face.

Miranda headed to the desk and checked some charts. Callie was stairing at her, strumming on the desk.

« It won't make me go faster ! I have other patients. » Miranda grumbled as April arrived, carrying a bag full of pastries and holding a coffee in the other hand.

« Hey, is she awake ? » Aprils asked the two surgeons.

« I don't know, I'm waiting for Bailey to get in. » Callie replied nervously.

« Well, I'm going to check on her so. » April said, opening the door. She entered the room and closed behind her. She immediately notice the empty bed, and the prosthetic on the floor. She heard a watery sound coming from the bathroom. She put the bag of pastries on a table and walked to the shower. There she found her friends, sitting on the shower floor, wearing her hospital overall, the water flowing over her. She was leaning against the wall, her head bending.

« Oh, Arizona... What are you doing here... »

She stopped the shower and grabbed a towel. She kneeled, raising Arizona's head to meet her eyes.

« I'm here now. Do you want me to call Callie ? » She asked her, quietly.

Arizona didn't react. She didn't say a word. April wrapped her in the towel and told her she was going to ask for help. As she get out of the room, Callie jumped at her.

« Is she awake ? »

« I don't know, I need to see Bailey first. » April replied. She was trying not to scare Callie.

« What do you mean you don't know ? Is everything allright ? Kepner ? »

…...

Miranda was by Arizona bed side, checking on her vital constant. She had monitered her and was waiting for Dr Manning. Arizona was in deep shock state and hadn't say a word. Miranda felt helpless and wanted to do everything she could for her friends.

« Arizona, I know it's an unexpected news, and I know that your personal life is more than complicated right now, but can you talk to me please. I'd like to know how you're feeling. And I'm not the only one. Callie is waiting in the hallway. Would you want her to be here when Dr Manning will be here ? » She asked.

Arizona swallowed hard and blinked, as hearing the name of her ex-wife had out her from her dark area. She eventually looked at Bailey, blinking again several time and licking her lips before taking a deep breath.

« I... I … I don't want to see her. » Arizona said before lay back her head on the pillow.

« Arizona, considering the situation, you need support. It's a traumatic news, I get it, but you're going to have a baby soon. A baby you planned with Callie. She have the right to be there. And she want to be here for you, and for your baby. »

« Don't... Don't say that. Don' talk about baby. Don't talk about her. I don't want to … Can you just leave me the hell alone ? I don't want that doctor to touch me. I Just want to be alone... Do you hear me ? Get out of my room ! » Arizona screamed.

Callie heard everything. She knew that Arizona was going to be reluctant but she had hoped that maybe, she could remain sensible for the baby's sake.

« Arizona, calm down... I need you to stay calm. » Miranda told her, taking firmly her hands and looking directly in her eyes. « I know it's hard, you didn't expect that, but think about the baby. I know it's difficult and that you're lost, but trust me, I'm your friend. Please... »

Arizona listened to her and began to sob. Miranda hold her, and tried to calm her.

« Let it go sweetie. You are not alone. We're all here to help you. We're all going to help you. But you have to let us. You have to let Dr Manning examine you. Can we do that ? »

« Do I have the choice ? » Arizona replied, bitterly.

« Are you going to do it ? » Miranda insisted, wanting to be 100% sure Arizona was going to let the obstetrician examine her.

« Yes, I am. » She replied, seeming totaly, unfastened.

« She will be here in less than an hour. I'll be there too. Do you want somebody else with you ? »

« Bailey, I've spent the last 6 month trying to forget about that child I lost, trying to be totaly disconnected about anything that can remimded me about it. I've spent all that time trying to forget about my wife after all I've been doing to hurt her so much because I didn't understand why she seemed to not give a shit about my miscarriage. I was starting a new life, far away from that life that didn't fit me anymore. I wanted, and I still want her to be happy, and to find someone who will make her happy. The only thing that whe would have had to share was Sofia parenthood. I wasn't over it, but it was the begining of something new. And now, here I am, with something I didn't ask for. How am I suppose to react ? I don't even want to think about it... » Arizona tried to explain. « But I'm going to see Dr Manning, and ... »

« And what ? »

« Callie can be here if she want to. »

. . . . . . . …... . . . . . . . .

Callie was in front of the door, hesitating. Miranda told her that Arizona had asked her to be by her side during the ultrasound and the consultation. She was happy but also scared. She didn't know if Arizona was doing that because she wanted it or because she felt compelled.  
So, she knocked shily and opened the door. Arizona was checking her phone and raised her head as Callie entered the room. She sighed and nodded, inviting Callie to approached her.

« Hey ! » Callie asked softly. « Thank you for let me in. »

Arizona smiled awkwardly and nodded again. She seemed uncomfortable and Callie too.  
Callie took a chair and sat by the side of the bed.

« You are okay ? » She asked the kindest she can.

Arizona nodded again, trying to say something.

« It's okay if you don't want to talk. I … I'm here if you need anything. » Callie explained. « I don't want to bother you, I can come back later. »

« I'd like that if you'd stay. » Arizona barely whispered, remaining her tears. « I'm just a mess right now. »

Callie felt that even if Arizona was trying to be friendly with her, she was also putting boundaries between them. That's why she hesitated each word she was saying and each gest she was making.

« I guess you're as shocked as I am. Well, maybe I'm a little more than you because it's happening inside me. » Arizona said, trying to be light and funny.

« It's been quite a news... » Callie said.

An uncomfortable and heavy silence settled. The two woman could barely looked at each other.

« So, who knows about that ? Bailey, April and you ? » Arizona asked.

« Meredith and Ben too. » Callie replied. « And that's all. Have you told anybody ? »

« Why ? » Arizona replied sharply.

« I don't know... »

« I … I'm sorry. I didn' mean to yell at you. I'm just... I don't know what to say to you... » Arizona confessed. « I don't want to say things that I could regret later. So can we do as if things are ok between us ? »

« For me, things are okay Arizona. » Callie let escape. « I'm not mad at you or anything. If you want us to »

« Stop. I don't want to talk about that now. » Arizona said, cutting Callie off. « I know that we are going to talk, a lot. And we'll do it, but not now. You have to give me a minute to process it. »

Suddenly the door opened and Dr Lizzie Manning Entered the room with Miranda Bailey.

« Hello everybody. Dr Manning this Dr Arizona Robbins, and Dr Callie Torres. Ladies, I introduce you Dr Manning who's going to examine you Arizona. » Miranda explained.

« Hello, Nice to meet you » Lizzie said, shaking Arizona's and Callie's hands. « for begining, I'd like to know if I can called you Arizona and Callie ? »

« Of course » Callie answered. Arizona nodded quickly, looking at the wall. Callie knew she was totally freaking out and was trying to get away from that room by the only way she was able too.

« Great. So Dr Bailey had explain to me the situation. So I guess that even if it's unexpected, it's a good news ? » Lizzie said, with a big smile.

« Well, I forgot to tell you that Arizona and Callie are separated right now... » Miranda said, embarassed.

« Divorced » Arizona coldly precised.

« I see. I'm sorry... » Lizzy apologized. « But it's great to see that you're able to get throught your problems and to be there together. »

As Callie smiled awkwardly, she was totaly surprised when Arizona grabbed her hand, instinctively. There was no hesitation. The grip was firm and intense. She turned her face to looked at Arizona and their eyes met, deeply connected, both scared as hell. Seeing that, Miranda smiled and let Lizzie kept talking.

« So, after what I saw on your blood results and all the exam result I have, everything is perfect. You are in good health considering that you're near the therm, and let's have a closer look to that baby. But before doing the ultrasound, I'd like to say you that you don't have to be affraid about all the feeling you're about to experiment. You're going to be stressed, and probably depressed. A pregnancy denial is not something easy to handle. But If you are well surrounded by family and friends, there's no reason that everything goes well. You have just a few days to prepare yourself to welcome that baby, and I'm sure that everybody is going to support you. We have a great team which will be here to lead you and to help you. Let us help you Arizona, and everything wil go smoothly ! » Lizzie smiled at her. « So are you ready ? »

Sobbing a little, and always grabbing Callie's hands for life, Arizona nodded.

Miranda approached and pulled Arizona's hospital overall up. The blonde woman was still looking at Callie holding one of her hands tightly. She didn't know what to feel or what to look for in her ex-wife, but Callie was there, by her side. She was her good man in that storm and that's all she needed for the moment. Unable to look at her stomach or at the screen, Arizona nodded silently when Callie tried to look at it.  
Here he was, that so unexpected baby. Callie couldn't help herself but smiling, feeling guilty because she knew that Arizona wasn't feeling the same way.

« Arizona, I think it's important for you to look at it. It's scaring, I know, but It's going to help you accepted what's happening inside you. » Lizzie told her.

Stubbornly decide to look the opposite way, Arizona didn't say a word. Dr Mannings looked at Callie, trying to make her understand that she could maybe say something to change Arizona's mind.

Callie tried to capt her gaze but failed. She took her chin softly and turn her head to hers.

« Hey... I know you're upset. I know it's totaly unreal but he's here Arizona. He's in your belly and I think that you need to looked at him. I'll be there. I'm not going anywhere. Try to remember how happy we were when you found out you were pregnant, before everything fell apart... » Callie kindly yold her. She put her hands on Arizona's cheek, approaching her face, stroking her blonde curls. « Look at him, please... »

Arizona was totally scared but was listening intensely to Callie. Surrendering her boundaries, she let her forehead rested against Callie's, closing her eyes.

« So it's a boy ? » she whispered.

« Yeah, it's a baby boy » Callie whispered back.

Slowly Arizona raised her head and without warning she grabbed Callie's head and kissed her. It was a little peck, but it surprised everybody in the room.

Turning her head to the screen and grabbing Callie's hand back, Arizona discovered the baby she had been unconsciously carrying. At the sight, she remained stunned, sobbing. She was letting all the emotions she had been trying to keep at that moment. A mix of sadness,joy, fear, guilt, exhaustion seemed to flow throught her tears. Eveything was real now. She was going to have a boy.

« Arizona, Callie, this is your s... Your boy. » Miranda carefully said.

« Take all the time you need to discover him. I think you will give birth in about ten days. You have to prepare yourself to a lot of change throught your body. I know you're a doctor, but regarding your denial, you're going to expect some spectacular modifications. I wouldn't be surprised if your uterus get back to its initial place now that you're mind had seen it. And then you're going to see your belly swelling. It's normal, don't be affraid. I'd like you to stay at the hospital until the delivery. Everything is okay but I prefer to keep you here. So now I'm going to give you some privacy, and I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day ! » Lizzie said, leaving the room.

« Arizona, are you okay ? » Miranda asked her friend.

Arizona was focused on the screen as Miranda was sill performing the ultrasound. Nobody could say if she seemed happy or not. She was scruting the picture.

« What are you looking at ? » Callie asked her. « You heard Dr Manning, everything is allright. »

« I know, I know... » She repeated. « It's just that... »

Callie and Miranda looked at her and were waiting for the end of her sentence.

« I'm not feeling anything. I'm not sure I can feel anything for that baby... ».


	8. Chapter 8

**AN : Here is the new chapter.**  
 **Hope You'll like it and leave me a little review.**  
 **Thank you again for the support.**

Callie was stuck in surgery for 3 hours, working with Meredith on a 32 years old woman victim of a car accident. She had been paged a few minutes after the shocking words Arizona had just said at the end of her appointment with Dr Manning.

« I'm not sure I can feel anything for that baby ».

Those words were running throught her thought. But she knew that Arizona wasn't reacting normally. Who would after learning that you're about to give birth to a baby you didn't expected anymore ? So Callie was trying to focus hard on her patient and not to freak out. When her mind was about to blow, her best way to keep everything under control had always been work. Here she was doing concrete things, saving people's life and not thinking about upcoming event or assuming Arizona's reaction.

The only that reassured her was that Bailey had planned an appointment for Arizona with a shrink at 11. She wouldn't be alone too long and maybe that talking with a stranger will help her.  
She was also troubled by the kiss Arizona gave her. Even if she assumed it didn't mean anything, she was relieved and it help her remained positive.

When the surgery was over an hour later, she was more than happy that Meredith asked to join her for lunch.

« Can I asked you how the things are going between you and Arizona ? » Meredith asked as they settled at a table.

« Well, what can I say. It's seems better than what I was expected for the moment. We have barely talk to each other since... the storm. She was avoiding me at all cost, I was so mad at her that in the beginning, I was relieved that she did that. Then she refused to get back home when I asked her, after she asked the divorce and now... She's 8 months and half pregnant with my … our child. But she's accepting my presence by her side. »

« That's better than nothing right ? » Meredith try to reassur her friend.

« Why is everything so screwed up with us ? Sofia's birth had been so hard. I always thought that our second child would come in quiet and loving way. Not like that... » Callie replied, tears watering her brown eyes. « Nothing had never gone the right way. Every rime we thought we were okay, something happened. »

« I wish I could tell you everything is going to be allright, but I can't though. Arizona had change so much those past weeks. Even if we're not that close, I notice it. With that happening more, I hope she's not going to throw everything away. » Meredith said. « But it's a good thing that she's talking to you. »

« We haven't talk, not really talk. I don't know what to say, I don't know what to do. She's so far from me. You know, I've been thinking about every possibilities and about what I want. For me, even it's totaly unexpected, I want that baby. I'm ready to forget everything about the past and start over, reuniting my family and raised our children together. I'm just dreaming... »

« Just wait and see. If she accept to be helped, I'm sure that you'll find your way back together. » Meredith told Callie.

« I hope so... »

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex Karev was on his way to Arizona's room. He had heard the nurses talking about Dr Robbins being hospitalised but didn't know why she was here. Happy to hear from her mentor for a long time, he wanted to see her. Arrived in front of the door, he knocked energitically at the door. As nobody answer, he opened the door and found his friend laying on her bed.

« So that's true you're here. You should have called me. What's wrong with you ? Nothing serious I hope though. » Alex said, smiling at her. But his smile didn't last long as Arizona began to sob, pursing her lips, and turning her head to avoid any eye contact with him.

« Oh crap. Dude, I didn't mean to make you cry ! You want to talk about it ? Who's treating you ? »

Just a second later, April opened the door with a pizza box in her hands.

« Hey Alex. » She said, embarassed. « What are you doing here ? »

« I just wanted to say hi. But apparently it's not a good time. » he says, leaving the room.

April looked at him closing the door, making an embarassed smile. She sighed and approached Arizona's bed side.

« I brought you pizza ! I hope you're hungry, because I am ! » She said, trying to be cheerful. Seeing her friend containing herself, April felt helpless. She decided to put the pizza on the table above the bed and took a part of it. « You're sure you don't want it ? It's really good... »

She ate it and sit on the edge of the bed grabbing her hands.

« I don't care what you're going to do Arizona. I'm your friend, I'm not going to judge the choice you're going to make. All I know is that whatever you decide, I'll be there. » April said sincerely. Those last words made Arizona turning her head and looked at her.

« I … I saw him. It's a boy. But... I didn't feel anything... I can't pretend to be happy. I know that it's what everybody is expecting from me, but I can't. »

« I know that. Don't be sorry. You don't have to pretend with me. You know that ? » April said. « You can tell me anything. »

Arizona sighed as if she felt understood for the first time in month. April said the words she needed to hear at the right time. She was here, she was her friend.

They were both a part of the hospital team, but always feeling a tiny left aside the others. And even if a lot of thing were separating them in their private life they had found each other and begun to build a solid friendship.

Arizona had elaborate a billion scenario in her head. She had think about every possibilities and none of them suit her. And there was April, ready to respect her choice whatever it would be.

« I don't know. I'm so tired, mentally, physically. Everything hurt. Just thinking about it hurt. My mind hurt... » Arizona said. « I can't do anything without crying, I'm thinking about Callie, about Sofia and it hurt. I think about ...uh, him and I fall apart. I'm a mess. A shrink came earlier and fire him out from my room. I don't want that April, I'm not ready. They all know Callie. All the nurses , the doctors. They're all waiting for us to be so happy. But I'm not. »

« Take it easy. Bailey told me that you could give birth in about 10 days right ? So let process it. And if you're not ready, even after the birth, don't pretend you're allright. Take all the time you need. Try to relativize things. I know that it's easy for me to say that but I'm pretty sure you're going to figure this out. There's no way you aren't. » April reassured her friend.

Arizona let appear a little smile and that made April relieved.

« So I think I'm going to eat pizza now. After all, I have to eat for two. » Arizona said, trying to forget about the pressure she felt around her.

…... . . . . …...

A few hours later, April was looking at a CT Scan when Callie came to her. She knew that she had seen Arizona and wanted to check on her without going to see her.  
Callie was surprised about that recent friendship. But she was happy that Arizona had somebody to talk to. Since Teddy left, she had been a little on her own. Of course she get along well with a lot of doctors, but Teddy was very close to her. The two women were always together. So Callie hoped that April could take that place in her ex-wife's life.

« Hey Kepner... How is she ? » Callie asked directly.

« Hey Callie. Well, she hate pizza with me. » April replied.

« And ? Did she speak with the shrink ? »

« Callie, you should talk about that with her. She's processing the news, but she still lost and you need to talk to her. She's trying to figure every possible plan and it's confusing her. » April said.

« I know. I tried this morning but she wouldn't listen. »

« She need a little time Callie. Go and see her. You'll see how she is. I don't want to play the go-between. »

Callie thanked quickly April and headed to Arizona's room. She was wandering what she was feeling. But she knew that it was important to let Arizona take her own decision and to not rush anything.

On her way, she thought about their journey for conceiving that baby. She remembered every step and the tragic end. The day when Arizona came to her to tell her that she had lost the baby. She remembered her eyes so pale and unfocused. She remembered how guilty she felt to have been stucked in the OR and missing the appointment. She imagined Arizona, waiting for her for hours, alone and devastated, in front of the OR doors. Everything she wanted right now was to forget the past and try to focus on the present.  
Arriving in the hallway, she noticed that the door of the room was open. When she entered, Arizona wasn't in the room or in the bathroom. Callie thought to herself that Bailey or Manning had take her for some examination. She decided to ask a nurse where she was.

« Excuse me, do you know when Dr Robbins will be back in her room ? »

« She's in her room right now. » The nurse replied.

« No she's not. Can I see her chart ? » Callie asked. She took it and notice that nothing was planned since the morning apointement with the shrink. « Have you seen her ? »

« No, I'm sorry, we are very busy today you know » the nurse replied, annoyed.

Without real reason, Callie began to panick. She immediately ran to find Miranda who was checking on her patient. As she saw Callie arrived, Miranda understood that something was going on.

« Bailey, she's gone ! » Callie said, panicking.

« Slow down ! I'm sure she's just around, having a little walk ! » the general surgeon replied, trying to reassure her friend. «We're going to find her, don't worry. »

…...

Two hours later, Arizona was nowhere to be found. She had take her personnal clothes and left the hospital on her own. No one had noticed her and everybody was looking for her.

« I had that weird feeling earlier » Callie said to Miranda. « I knew it, I knew that she wasn't handelling the news. I shouls have stay ! »

« Stop blaming yourself ! It had nothing to deal with you ! » April said. « I'm sure that she needed a little time alone out of here. She will be back. »

« How can you say that, you barely know her ! » Callie yelled.

« We should call the police. » Meredith said. « I mean she's perturbed, so it can be dangerous out here for her. »

« Stop that ! » Miranda said. « Arizona is a doctor, she's our friend, so we're going to find her and bring her back. And we're all going to support her. We're all going to help her going througth that ! Callie, don't you have any idea ? Is there a place she like to be ? A kind of secret base that she goes to when she's not feeling well ? »

« I … There's a place she loved in the park behind the hospital. There's that litlle bench... » Callie said, immediately leaving her friends and going to that spot where they met occasionaly when they were together. She ran throught the corridors and left the hospital, hoping to find Arizona in good health. Approaching the bench, she perceived her blonde curls from a distance. She stopped her run, trying to recover her breath.

She walked slowly to the bench and sat next to her, without a word. Arizona was sitting there, looking at Seattle town, shivering because of the cold weather. Callie turned a little her head to look at her profile but didn't talk.

Arizona was smiling. It was a light smile, but she seemed relax.

« It's still a beautiful view from here. I almost forget it. » Arizona said. « I've never been here alone, you were always with me. »

Callie nodded, trying to understand what Arizona was thinking.

« It's totaly crazy. It's totaly crazy ! » She repeated. « Nearly two years ago, I lost myself in that fucking plane crash. 6 months ago I thought I lost that baby, my world collapse, and as if i wasn't enough I gave the last final blow by cheating on my wife. And now that I've done everything to pull her away and that I decide to start over without her, that is happening to me. »

Callie let her talked, without looking at her. She didn't know what Arizona was going to say, but she was ready to listen.

« I know you're having mixed feelings. You're happy for the baby, but you're scared about my reactions. You thought I was gone god knows where, or worst. I get it. I'm scared by me to. The moment I knew I was pregnant 8 months ago, I was so happy, We were going to grow our family, be happy forget the crash and all its awful consequences. And now everything had change but the baby is going to be here soon. And I don't want it to be that way Callie. I don't want to pretend that I'm happy and thrilled. It wasn't supposed to be like that. »

« Arizona... We can figure this out. We can do it together. » Callie replied.

« I don't want that. I don't want to. I'm not ready. Maybe you are, but I'm not. All I feel right, is an anger growing inside me. It's burning in my chest. Maybe I'm cold and dead inside. Maybe I'm crazy. I don't want to prented that everything is allright, cause it's not. » Arizona replied. « I'm not what that baby need. And neither are you. We're not a family anymore. We're nothing. I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm going to ask you to leave me alone for a few days. I really deeply need to reconnected with myself, without having everybody around me, asking me if I'm Okay. It's nothing against you Calliope. It's about me, only me. I'm the only one who can fix it, and i don't have a lot of time to do it. Don't worry, I'm going back to the hospital but please, respect my will. I'm not promissing anything to youn though. »


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there! Chapter 9 for you, my amazing readers.**

 **Please leave me your opinion, bad or good!**

 **Enjoy the reading!**

After being back to the hospital, Arizona had asked Miranda to not allow any visitors for at least 24h. She had promised her that she would be an exemplary patient who would agree to every medical examination she'd asked her to pass. She had qlso asked Callie to bring Sofia to her room the next morning to spent a few hours with her.

So when her daughter arrived the nex day, Arizona was thrilled. She saw Callie opening the door, holding the little girl hands, she couldn't help herself but smiling sincerely.

Sofia was a little unconfortable to meet her mother in an hospital room, dressed with the her hospital overall, but she walked shily to the bed and began climbing, helped by Callie.

« Look who's here ! Hey baby ! I've missed you so much ! » Arizona said, hugging her and kissing her cheek. « So what are we going to do ? You have any idea ? »

Callie put Sofia's bag on a table and was going to leave while Arizona thanked her.

« Callie, thank you for bringing her. And by the way, I hope you're not taking what I told you yesterday in the wrong way. I need just to clear my mind on my own, without anybody telling me anything. I didn't mean to leave you aside. I'll talk with you soon, very soon I promise. But I need this. »

Callie nodded and left the room without a word. As she closed the door, she was overwhelmed by her emotions. Arizona was smiling. Obviously, that smile was for Sofia, because she was happy to see her daughter, but she was smiling for the first time since she heard the news of her denial. And more, she had talked to her, trying in a way to reassure her and that was very important. For so long, Arizona had been so distant and keeping everything for herself, even when they were still married. It was not a big deal, but it was a positive step.

Then, some material thoughts came to her mind. The baby would be here in less than 2 weeks according to Dr Manning, but nothing was ready to welcome him, neither at her appartment or at Arizona's. Realising that she was planing, she felt immediately bad, because she knew that Arizona wasn't at that point right now. Nothing was normal in that situation.  
The baby they planned to have was supposed to be bring in this world in a loving familly, her two parents maried and happy, expecting it for month and sharing the pregnancy in a loving atmosfear. It was the total opposite for the moment.  
Callie was ready to welcome that baby, there was no doubt. The most difficult part was to not including Arizona in the mental picture she was doing of her family.  
She was ready to forgive her for the cheating, but it was still hurting her. But would Arizona wanted to start fresh with her and try to give her family a second chance ? Nothing was less sure, and even Arizona didn't seem to know.

…...

Arizona and Sofia had spent a wonderful time together. They had played, drew, laughed, watched cartoons and ate french fries with nuggets brought by Dr Bailey herself.  
So when Callie was back to pick her daughter up, she found her asleep, in Arizona's arms. Mother and daughter were sleeping and cuddling at the same time. A book on the side of the bed made Callie understand that the two of them had dozed while Arizona was reading Sofia a book.

Callie approached them silently and took the book. She began to pack her daughter's stuff and noticed that she was waking up.

« Hey sweetie ! Don't wake up mama, she's really tired and she needs to sleep ! Come here ! »

She took Sofia in her arm and put her on the ground, finishing to pack her stuff. As she was about to leave the room, she couldn't prevent to look at Arizona sleeping. She seemed so peaceful.  
She approached the bed and back the blanket up. Smiling, she bent and kissed lightly Arizona's cheek. All she wanted right now was to lay with her in that bed and to tell her that everything would be allright.

She smiled and left the room with Sofia.

…...

« Well, I've talked with Dr Manning, and she estimates that the therm would be a little later that expected, which isn't a bad news. She thinks the birth will occur in twenty days rather than ten. » Miranda said to Arizona the next day. « Otherwise, everything is allright and you can be discharged tomorrow and head back to your place. »

Arizona gasped listening to Miranda. She didn't want that. She didn't want to leave the hospital. She began to breath heavily and immediately tried to keep it under control, taking long inspiration and exhaling slowly.

« Arizona, what's going on ? Are you okay ? » Miranda asked, worried by her breathing.

« Uh, yeah » Arizona said, sighing deeply. « I'm … I can't »

« What, tell me ! » Miranda said.

« I want to stay here. I'm not ready. » Arizona said, tears appearing in her eyes.

« Arizona, I can't keep you here for 20 days. You need to get away from here, plan the birth of your baby, maybe preparing his room, see your friends, your family... »

« I don't want to do that. I don't want to see my friends or my family. That mean that I have to tell them what's happening, and I'm not ready for that. I can't make a room or plan anything... »

« You won' be on your own. Dr Manning want to see you in 5 days, and if you want, you can have appointments with your shrink every 2 days. » Miranda told her. « And you can ask Callie to come and visit you, with Sofia. I'm sure she'd be happy to do that. »

Arizona rolled her eyes. She knew what Miranda was trying to tell her and she didn't want to talk about that with her.

« I have to stay here. I don't know what else to do. » Arizona said. « I need that. »

« You're sure ? » Miranda asked.

« Yeah, I am. It's helping me to be here. It's neutral. » Arizona nodded. « And you are so freaking out about me that I can page you anytime and you run here. » she teased.

Miranda rolled her eyes « You can't get enough of annoying me, can you! ».

That last sentence was making Miranda smiling as she left Arizona's room. It was a typical Robbins's joke toward her and she hadn't heard it for month. She guessed it was maybe something good from her friend.

…...

During the afternoon, Arizona had texted Callie. She wanted to see her, so Callie was knocking at her door, asking herself if they were going to talk about it seriously.

« Hey, you wanted to see me ? » Callie asked, still surprised by the text.

« Yes. Don't make that face, it's not serious. » Arizona said. « I... You … I don't know how to say that... »

« Whatever it is, ask me, I'll do whatever I can ! » Callie said.

« It's about my parents. » Arizona finally confessed.

« You have told them ? » Callie asked.

« No. But they keep calling me. »

« So answer them and tell them... » Callie said.

« I … I don't know how to say that... I haven't told her we were trying to have another child when we were still married. And since the divorce, something had changed between us. » Arizona said.

« What do you mean ? » Callie asked, surprised.

« They are distant, but it's normal. I've dissapointed them so... Whatever... Can you explain it to them. Because first I don't want to talk to them, and second, I won't know what to say and how to explain the whole thing. »

Callie looked at her, half closing her eyes. She felt Arizona confusion and was ready to do what she asked her, but she wanted to know more about the situation. The Robbins were a deeply knit familly. Arizona called her parents several times a weeks, and skype them on a regular basis. Learning that their relationship was tense since the divorce upset her.

« What do you mean by distant ? They are mad at you because of the divorce ? »

« First, about me cheating on their wonderful and one of a kind daughter in law, and then about me bailing on you and my daughter. » Arizona replied with a sad an bitter smile.

« You didn't have to tell them all the story. » Callie said.

« But it's what happened though. So why lying ? I have to assume my mistakes and my bad choices. » Arizona confessed, avoiding Callie's gaze.

« I'll do it. » Callie said strongly.

Arizona looked back at her and nodded. « You will ? »

« I will » She repeated.

Arizona sighed. « Please, tell them not to come, not now. »

« Okay, I'll do that. » Callie said. « And I want you to know that I'm here. I mean it. I'm here for you. I'll wait for you. I'll do whatever you need me to. We have beginning that together, and we'll keep it going together. I mean not together 'together' as a couple, unless you'd want it... »

The word was said. « A couple ». They wanted that baby when they were a couple. But they were divorced for month now.  
Arizona had thought about that a lot. The only thing that came to her mind was that being back with Callie only because there was a baby showing in their life in about a few days wouldn't be a good idea. She didn't want to think about it now because she was already in a deep introspection regarding her motherhood feeling and the link she was trying to establish with that baby growing inside her.  
Upset by Callie's word and not ready to give her an answer, Arizona started to cry again.

« Can we wait for that part ? I'm sorry Callie, I'm not ready. I'm just starting to accept that news, to try to understand the consequences of it. I'm not ready. » Arizona apologized.

« No, I'm sorry to put that pressure on you. But I... I still love you Arizona, and I already love that baby... But I know, I know it's complicated for you. But I'm here, and I'm commited to both of you, and I'm going to fight to show you that I'm here. I will respect your choice, but you have to give me a chance to prove you that we can be a family again. »

Impressed by her ex-wife's words Arizona was stunned. Mixed between confusion and relief she pursed her lips and looked at Callie with grateful eyes.

« I can't tell you what I don't know and I can't promise you what I don't even know. Everything I promise you is that I'm going to think about it. But thank you for everything you're doing for ... » She hesitated a little and finally said it « For me and the baby. I appreciate it, sincerely. ».

Callie smiled at her, wanting badly to hug her but stopping herself from rushing everything and maybe losing her.

« Anytime... I'm going to call your parents. But I have to tell you that I'm going to give them my point of view about their reaction toward you. » Callie said « I'm not intiminated by The colonel ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Callie was in the attending lounge, walking and going, handing her phone. She was about to call her ex parents-in-law and was repeating in her head how she was going to explain to them the situation. She had promise to Arizona to do it, so she couldn't going back. Taking a deep breath, she push the calling button and wait. She was sure that Barbara will pick up as usual when she called them. She loved Arizona's mother. She was still in contact with her since their break up, but she was disapointed that she and Daniel became distant with their own daughter.

« Hello ? »

« Hi Barbara ! It's Callie how are you ? »

« Callie ! I'm fine. How are you dear ? »

« I'm allright. I'm calling because I have something important to tell you. »

« Okay... Is it a bad or a good news ? » Barbara asked, worried.

« I'd say it's a good news... But it's something totally sudden... » Callie replied.

« Well, I'm listening... Is that because Arizona has been avoiding us for a while ? »

« Uh, I don't really know. But it's something about her » Callie said. « I don't know how to say that... »

« Is she allright? » Barbara asked.

« Yes, she is. And I think that you're going to be shocked at first, but then you'll be thrilled ! » Callie said, trying to focus on what she had to tell her. « Arizona find out that she's pregnant... »

« What ? Pregnant ? What do you mean ? Oh my god... Oh no... » Barbara said, thinking about how that could be possible.

« No, don't worry ! I have to explain you the entire story... »

…...

Arizona was in her room. She was bored and was tired of thinking. She didn't know what to do, what to feel but, for the first time since she's been aware of her pregnancy, she was rubbing her stomach and looking at it. She had picturing how a pregnancy would be, listening to Callie or Meredith's experience. She had picturing her looking har her baby bump, its first kick in her belly. She had picturing Callie talking to it, like she had done, when Callie was pregnant with Sofia.  
She stood up and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror beside the door and smiled softly, thinking positively maybe for the first time that she was really going to have a little boy in her arms soon. Shaking her head, she looked at her profile, and taking of the tank top she was wearing, rubbed her belly again and staring at it in the mirror.

As she heard the door opened, she suddenly felt dizzy. She leaned against the wall and heard Callie.

« Arizona ? Where are you ? »

« Bathroom » She replied.

Opening the door, Callie saw her ex-wife very pale and visibly sick.

« Hey ! Are you okay ? » Callie asked.

« Yeah, I feel a little dizzy that's all. »

Callie smiled and took her hand, leading her to the room. She helped her sitting on her bed.

« Is that better ? »

« Yes, it is. Thanks. » Arizona replied, laying back and grabbing a glass of water next to her.

« I called your parents earlier. » Callie told her.

« Oh... How did it go ? » Arizona asked.

« Not so bad. Your mother was scared first. But I have explaining her everything and now she's happy. I told her not to come and she asked me to tell you she'd want to talk to you... » Callie said, smiling at Arizona.

« Thank you. I wouldn't be able to do it myself. But I guess they had to know. » Arizona said pulling her head back on her pillow and looking at the ceiling.

« You welcome... » Callie replied shily.

As Arizona seemed to head back to her thoughts, Callie got up and walked to the door. She wanted to leave Arizona alone, not wanting to be intrusive.

« Callie ? »

« Yeah ? » She replied, turning back as she was just going to open the door.

« I was wondering what you're feeling... » Arizona said, keeping her eyes at the ceiling.

« What do you mean ? » Callie asked, surprised by Arizona's need of talking.

« About that baby. Do you really want it ? »

Callie gasped. What did Arizona really mean ? What was she expecting ?

« I mean it. I really want to know. Do you want to be a mother to that child ? To raise him, to love him like you love Sofia ? »

« Of course. » Callie replied. She didn't know what Arizona was looking for but she felt that the conversation they were having was important.

« You'll be able to do it, knowing is not from your blood ? » Arizona insisted.

« I don't know what you want me to say, but of course I'll do it. If you let me... » Callie replied. She looked at Arizona who was now staring at her. Her gaze was focused but she couldn't say if it was a good or a bad sign.

« I've been thinking, too much. I'm tired about that. I can't figure what I'm going to do. So I need someone to be sure about what to do with that baby » Arizona said.

« If you're about to say what I think you're about to say, the answer is no ! » Callie yelled.

« I haven't said anything there ! I just want to be sure ! » Arizona said, tears rolling on her cheeks. « I've been thinking to every possible issues. I've even been thinking to put the baby for adoption Callie ! I've been thinking of asking my parents to take him, of leaving Seattle with him without looking back. I've been thinking of a trial between us for the custody, I've been thinking about raising him on my own, of you doing it... I don't know what to do ! Everything in my life is a disaster since that plane crash. But this baby didn't ask anything. He's just showing up at the bad time. I think that you are the only person who could love him and give him everything he need immediately. »

« You can't mean it Arizona. It's your child ! » Callie said emotionally.

« It's your child too ! You're already ready to welcome him. I'm not. I don't even know if I'll be ready one day. » Arizona replied, unable to control the tears rolling on her face.

Upset by the confession, Callie walked back to Arizona's side and sat on the bed.

« If you let me in, I'll be there and I will do what you can't. Remember when I told you that ? »

« I can't ask you that Callie. I've been trying so hard to make you forget about me. I've tried so hard to forget you. Why do you think I've been so distant and changed everything in my life ? I have been awful Callie. I've mistreated you, and Sofia. I don't deserve your forgiveness. »

« I have forgive you. Off course, I've been hurt by your infedility. But I've been thinking too and even if I don't understand everything, I know that I have made mistakes to. I wasn't there after we thought you lost the baby. After the crash, I've been pushing you too much, without respecting your pain. I've been ignoring your PTSD and I didn't want to think about it. So, we can say we both screwed up in our own ways ! » Callie said, smiling throught her tears. « And if you're up for it, we could start fresh, you, me Sofia and that little guy. »

Arizona was looking in Callie's brown eyes intensely. She was so upset that it took her a moment before being able to talk.

« I don't want you to take me back because of the situation. It would ruin everything. If we get back together, it will be because we are ready to do it and because we want it, not because of the emotional chaos we're experimenting. Do you understand what I mean ? »

« I 's why I told you yesterday that I'll wait for you. Take all the time you need, I'll be there. I'm sure about what I feel. I love you. I've always been in love with you. And this baby is maybe arriving at a sensible time, but I'm focusing on the moment we decided to have him. We were sure that we wanted it and now, I'm still wanting him. » Callie replied, softly putting her hands on Arizona's stomach.

« I... I... » Arizona tried to say. She sighed and put her hands on Callie's. « I still love you. But I can't tell you right now that we're going to be back together. Even if I'd love to, there's too many things I have to figure out. But you're giving me strenght right now. And it's just... »

Arizona didn't have time to finish her words that Callie's lips were on hers. It was the sweetest kiss they had shared in a long time. It was soft but strong. Arizona closed her eyes and she felt Callie's hands grabbing her cheeks. Pulling away, Callie put another little kiss on her forehead. The two women, visibly relieved and upset by the conversation they just had, were crying in silence. Without asking Arizona, Callie lay on the bed, by her side. She wraped Arizona's belly with her arm, and put her head on the pillow, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, they were both sleeping surrounded by a peaceful atmosfear.

…...

Miranda Bailey was smiling foolishly in the middle of the hallway. She was looking at her friends, sleeping quietly in that bed and was happy. Surely, there was a lot of things going on, but step by step, they seemed to find their way back to each other.

« Dr Bailey I need your advice for … Oh Crap ! » Alex Karev said as he witnessed the two ex-wife sleeping in the hospital bed htrought the windows. « What's going on with those two ? And why Robbins is still here ? »

« Mind your own business Karev ! » Miranda replied. « If you want to know, ask Arizona or Callie. Not sure they will tell you ! »

« Just asking ! » Alex said, leavin Miranda alone.

…... …... …...

Two days later, Arizona woke up quietly in her room.  
She was still upset by everything but began to take the things a little easier. She sat on the edge of the bed and felt something different. She grabbed her prosthetic, putt it on the faster she could and walked to the bathroom.

Looking at her in the miror she smiled and rubbed her stomach slowly and a single tears rolled on her cheek. She felt it, she felt her baby bump. It was not a big one, but it was noticeable. It made her pregnancy more concrete to her but it distraughted her at the same time.  
Totaly focused on her stomach, she didn't notice April entering the bathroom immediately.  
As she saw her friends taming that new belly, April stepped back and got back in the room waiting for Arizona to get out of the bathroom.

A few moments later, she opened the doors and find a giant breakfast waiting for her and April smiling at her.

« What have you done ! » Arizona told her friend.

« Just a little breakfast for you ! » April smiled.

« April, You don't have to do that ! It's so nice ! Thank you ! » Arizona thanked.

She sat on her bed and looked at everything. She tols April to join her and the two friends settled.

« That's amazing ! You read my mind ! I was starving ! » Arizona confessed.

« That's not surprising... You're pregnant after all ! »

Arizona smiled and looked at her friend.

« I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant after all... » Arizona repeated.

« And Dr Manning was right... It's visible now. » April replied.

« What ? You think I swollen ? » Arizona asked.

« Not a lot, but I saw you in the bathroom... » April confessed.

Arizona blushed. She was so concentrated that she hadn't notice her friend earlier.

« And it's kind of beautiful... So how are you feeling ? » April asked.

« Well, I don't really know... I'm still so … lost. » Arizona said, eating a muffin. « I'm confused, i'm scared... I told my parents... »

« What did they say ? »

« Well, Callie told them... I couldn't... » Arizona explained. « I didn't want to hear my father. I wouldn't be able to tell them not to come, so I asked her. And she did. »

« And did you guys talk about what you're going to do ? » April asked. « I mean, that baby can be here at anytime... »

« We kind of talk. Nothing is clear. She's all in. She wants us back together. But I told her I wasn't ready. I needed time. But she says she'll wait... » Arizona said.

« You don't seem happy about that. You have doubts ? »

« I don't. I'm just scared that she want that only because of the baby, and that she forget that I come with the baby... But I want to give it a try. I don't know how, but he worth it. » Arizona said.

« Whatever you'll do, I'll respect it. » April said. « But you're right. It's a child well being we're talking about... Well two with Sofia... She know about it ? »

« Not yet... I have to tell Callie what I've decided first, and then we can talk to her. I hope she's not going to take it bad... »

« Why will she ? I'm sure she's going to be so happy ! » April smiled. « She'll be the greatest grand sister ! ».

…...

Arizona had decided to go to the cafeteria that afternoon. After April left, she was feeling alone and needed to see people. She just wanted to sit and looked at the daily life of the hospital from far.  
So she put a scrub top, her pair of jean and get out of her room.

There, She ordered a salad and a bottle of water and found a table in a quiet corner. Rubbing her stomach, she felt like her belly was bigger than it was in the morning. She sighed and raided her head.

From far she saw Callie, Meredith and Christina entereing the cafeteria. Callie noticed her immediately and gave her a big smile.

« What is she doing here ? » Christina asked. « Is she back ? »

« No she's a patient here. » Callie replied, leaving her friends to meet Arizona. She took a chair and sat in front of her.

« Hey ! I'm sorry, I've been busy like hell since yesterday. I haven't been able to come and see you. How are you ? »

« Well, I'm fine. » Arizona replied.

Callie noticed that she seemed a little embarassed.

« Are you sure ? Because I found you a little... »

Callie stopped as she saw Arizona froze in front of her.

« What happened ? Are you okay ? » Callie said, getting up and rushed to her side.

Arizona didn't move but let a surprised grin appeared on her face.

« I... I feel it ! I feel him move ! » Arizona said. « That's … Wow ! » She looked at Callie and smiled. « I wasn't ready for that... but it's... »

Callie smiled at her, and Arizona took her hands, putting them on her stomach.

« I see that this morning. It's not that big, but it's a bump ! » She said, smiling at Callie softly. « I don't know if you can feel him, but he's moving ! »

Callie couldn't help but smiling. Seeing Arizona smiling and talking about the baby was so sudden that she let a tear fall on her cheek. She focused on her stomach and notice the bump.

« Oh my god ! I can feel him ! » She said. « Wow ! ». They were both stunned.

« What are they doing ? » Christina asked Meredith.

« You'll know it soo enough ! » She replied. « Let's leave them alone. »


	11. Chapter 11

**AN : Hi !**

 **First I'd like to thank everybody for the following, the fav, the reviews.**

 **I really hope you still enjoying the story. I'd like to ask your advices to let me know what you're thinking.**

 **Have a nice reading and excuse my english mistake !**

…...

The following morning, Arizona woke up with a smile for the first time in months. She wasn't sure if she was smiling about the baby or anything else, but at that moment, she felt good. She got up and after putting her prosthetic on, she walked to the bathroom and looked at her stomach in the mirror. It was like a ritual now. She looked at it for a long moment from front and from a profile view, rubbing it slowly. This gesture made not real sense but she needed to do it.

And for the second time that day she smiled. It wasn't the same meaning beneath that smile. It was more a kind of amused smile seeing her stomach getting bigger. At that point, her pregnancy was more than noticeable and Arizona didn't find it annoying. The baby would be there in a few days now, it was time for her friends and colleagues to know. But was she ready to tell them intentionally or would she let them notice it by themselves ? It wasn't important anymore. Realizing what she was thinking, Arizona gasped. It took her by surprise but her thoughts seem to show that she was actually accepting the baby.

As she was about to go further in her mental journey, she heard the door opened. She put back on her tank top which was too short now and heard a little voice in the room.

« But Mama's not here ! » Sofia grumbled.

« I see that sweetie. I don't know where she is. Arizona , are you here ? » Callie asked.

« I'm here ! In the bathroom. But I … Can you come here for a second Callie ? »

Surprised by the request, Callie settled Sofia on her mother's bed and gave her a book she had in her backpack.

« I'm going to help Mama, I'll be right back. » Callie esplained as she headed to the bathroom. « Hey ! What's up ? Are you okay ? »

« Yeah. It's just that... » Arizona said, showing her baby bump protruding from her tank top to Callie. « She's going to notice it, and I haven't told her. What are we going to do ? I know we have to tell her, but it's pretty confusing... Hey, guess what ! Mommies divorced, Mommies didn't live together and didn't talk to each other and then Hey ! They're going to have a baby and You're going to have a brother... »

Callie was stunned to see Arizona's belly. She was of course concerned by the way they would announce it to Sofia. But at that accurate moment, she couldn't take her eyes of Arizona's stomach. Agape, she kneeled in front of her and rubbed her belly softly.

« What are you doing ? » Arizona asked, a little flustered.

« I... I'm sorry, I should have ask first... » Callie apologized. « But you... it's so beautiful. »

« No it's me, I'm sorry, I've just been surpised. You can do it... »

« You're sure ? » Callie asked cautiously.

« I mean it. It's your child in there. I don't want to prevent you of intereacting with him. » Arizona told her. « I'm just a little on edge about everything lately. »

Callie nodded, keeping rubbing Arizona's stomach. She was so upset that tears began to roll on her cheeks.

« Hey what's going on ? » Arizona asked her as Callie stood up.

« Nothing... It's just... » Callie tried to say, wiping her tears. « It's just that the minute we knew you were pregnant, I couldn't wait but to lay with you in our bed, rubbing your stomach and talking to the baby... And now that it's really happenning, I can't do it. »

« But I just told you... »

« It's not the same. I should ask you before doing it. I mean, we're not married anymore, we're not together and I can't do that whenever I'd want to. But thank you to let me doing that... » Callie confessed. « And you're right, we have to talk to Sofia. Do you want to do it now ? Because she's waiting for you... And I guess we have to be very careful about how and what we're going to say to her. »

« You're right. » Arizona sighed. « By the way there's something I'd like to talk to you about. It's about u... »

Arizona was cutt of by Sofia who, tired of waiting her mothers, walked in the bathroom.

« Mommy, do you find Mama ? » the little girl asked, smiling when she saw her mother. « Yay ! You're here Mama ! »

Sofia stopped and immediately noticed her Mama's rounded belly.

« Why are you fat ? » She asked her.

« Sofia ! Don't you talk like that to your mother ! » Callie said.

« It's okay Callie... And I think we can't escape the talk anymore... » Arizona said, laughing loudly.

Hearing Arizona's laugh uspet Callie. She felt butterlies in her stomach and began to laugh nervously too.

« Why you laughing ? » Sofia asked.

« Come on Sofia, we're going to let Mama getting ready and then we can go and have a breakfast at the cafeteria ? » Callie asked Arizona.

« Sounds like a good idea. But I don't think I have something to put on... »

« I'm going to take you a scrub outfit. Is that good ? » Callie asked again.

« Perfect ! »

…...

As they got of the room. Arizona felt a little uncomfortable, trying to adjust her scrub top. She knew that eveybody would ever looked at Sofia, Callie and her because they were having breaskfast together and it was already enough to annoy her. She knew that someone would noticed her stomach and immediately the gossip would do the rest.

« Mama, come on ! » Sofia said, taking Arizona's hand and getting impatient. « I want pancakes ! »

« Yep, I'm coming... » Arizona said.

Callie was following them from a distance, smiling at the view of the two of them. Arizona was trying to walk as fast as she could, embarassed by her big sized scrub top. She was nervously scratching her neck with one hand holding Sofia's with the second one. As they approached the cafeteria, they met Christina who was eating a sandwich.

« Hey Sofia ! How are you baby ! » Christina said, kneeling and smiling at her goddaughter.

« I'm hungry ! » Sofia yelled. « And Mama and Mommy say we are having a breakfast at the cafeteria ! »

« Sounds great ! » Christina said, getting back up and looking at Arizona with a supiscious look. « You're still here ? And Why are you wearing that scrub top ? »

She noticed the shifty look in Arizona's eyes. She smiled awkwardly and tried to avoid the talk.

« Long story... We have to go... See you later... » Arizona said as she wanted to leave Christina.

Callie arrived and tried to help her.

« Hey ! We were about to have breakfast ! Let's go ! » She said.

« So you two are talking together. That's quite an improvement... » Christina said, noticing the embarassed look in the two women eyes. « Oh my god ! What's that ? »

Christina opened wide her eyes as she looked at Arizona's stomach. « Are you pregn... »

« We'll talk to you later, sorry Christina ! » Callie said as she pushed Arizona and Sofia to the Cafeteria.

…...

« You have everything you want Baby ? » Callie asked her daughter as she settled her tray on the table.

« Yeah ! Pancakes ! » Sofia yelled.

« You way over excited with those pancakes... » Callie teased her.

« Mama do you eat too much pancakes so your belly has grown ? » The little girl asked.

Arizona blushed and smiled at the same time. She knew that it was time for her and Callie to talk to her.

« You know what, you're right Sofia. My belly is kind of big those days... » Arizona stated. « And Mommy and I are going to explain you why. »

Callie let Arizona talk. It was part of her job to explain sensible things to tiny children. And more important, she was thrilled that Arizona took herself the leadership of the conversation. A few days back, she seemed unable to even think about what was hapenning, and there she was, talking to Sofia, confident.

« You know that Mommy and I are separated, and I know that you don't like to talk about that, but it is what it is. It's been difficult for everybody. » Arizona smiled, stroking her daughter's hairs. « But before we were separated, we have done haven't tell you, because we thought that it didn't work. »

« And what did you do ? » Sofia asked.

« We tried to have a baby, so you could be a big sister ! » Arizona explained. « And when we thought that the baby was gone, it broke our heart so much. »

« It's because of that you don't love each other now ? » Sofia asked.

« No baby. It's a grown up story. But concerning the baby, we found out that eventually, he wasn't gone ! He is my belly, and that's why it's getting fat... »

Callie looked at her daughter's face, waiting for her reaction. The little girl looked at them and stood up. She walked to Arizona's side and put her hands on her belly.

« You have a baby in your belly ? For real ? » She asked.

« Yes, I have. » Arizona replied. « It's a baby boy, and it's going to be your brother. Are you happy ? »

Sofia smiled and touch her mother's stomach with precaution. « Like Bailey and Zola ? »

« Yes sweetie. You're going to have a brother, like Zola. » Callie said. « Are you happy about that ? »

« I can see him now ? » She asked. « Because I want to ! »

« You can come with us tomorrow if you want. We're going to see him thanks to a ultrasound. It's a big engine that help doctors to see inside the body. » Arizona explained. « Do you want to ? »

« Yes ! But I want to eat my pancakes too ! » she said.

Callie smiled and give a pancake to Sofia.

« Do you have any question ? » Arizona asked her. « Because we know that it is a big news for you. It's been one for us too ! »

« Are you going to live with Mommy and I again ? »

An embarrased silence settled between the three women. Callie avoided Arizona's look while Arizona was trying to keep smiling at Sofia.

« Well, it's a little complicated for the moment. Mommy and I have to talk a lot before the baby's birth and then we'll see how we're going to figure things out. » Arizona explained her daughter. « But we still love you sooo much ! Nothing about it will never change, you know that ? »

« And what's the baby's name ? » Sofia asked. « Because I want to tell Zola ! »

« Well, that's another thing we have to talk about with your Mommy ! Do you have some ideas ? » Arizona asked.

« Barackobama ! » The little girl said, proudly. « It's a funny name but it's beautiful ! »

« Well, I don't think it's going to work. But I'll think about it, and you can give us other ideas if you want to ! » Arizona assured her daughter.

Callie smiled and took a sipe of her coffee. Sofia seemed to take the news well and Arizona had been explaining the situation clearly to her.

And she was right. There was a lot of talking to do before the birth. As Arizona began to eat her breaskfast, she felt insistant gaze on them from the people in the cafeteria. Trying to avoid Arizona to notice it, she thought about the baby's name.

« That's true. We have to found a name for our... that little guy. » Callie said.

« I'm sure you've already made a list ! » Arizona said, eating her third pancake.

« Uh, maybe I've been thinking about 2 or 3 cool names. » Callie blushed.

« You have totally made a list ! » Arizona teased her !

The light and funny tone of the conversation made Callie so happy that she couldn't help from smiling. It was exactly like before. Before they lost each other, before everything fell apart. She was thrilled to be able to share that simple moment with her daughter and Arizona that she wished it never end.

« I was thinking about Timothy... » Callie said. « It's a beautiful name, And it mean so much for you »

« It's very kind of you, but that's why I don' think it's a good idea. It's too meaningfull. I don't want him to think he's living in the shaddow of anybody. Maybe for his second name ? »

« Oh, okay, it's a good idea. And you, have you think about that ? » Callie asked.

« I'd like a name that would be neutral. I mean a name that would please your parents and mine, you understand ? » Arizona stated.

« You mean a name used in english ans hispanic culture ? » Callie asked.

« That's it ! » Arizona replied.

« Oh my god ! I have to tell my parents ! At least my father ! » She thought. « Anyway, that's very good idea, but we don't have to. We have already chose an hispanic donnor, so the name don't have to be that way. »

« I know, but I want that. It's important for me. » Arizona said. « I was thinking about Oscar, or Andreas. »

Callie nodded. She found the two names lovely. « What do you think about Victor ? Or Zacarias ? »

« You have to try to say it at loud voice : « Victor Robbins Torres … Zacarias Robbins Torres... Sounds great. What do you think about it baby ? » Arizona's said, looking at her stomach.

« Zacira ! » Sofia yelled ! « It's too long ! »

« We'll see sweetie ! Finish your breakfast ! » Callie said. She looked at Arizona and smiled. « Whenever you want to talk about... You know... Let me know, I'll be there. »

« I'll have to talk to you Callie, but let's enjoy that breaskfast before ! » Arizona replied, smiling at Sofia.

Callie nodded and smiled awkwardly. Arizona seemed to have made a choice and they were going to talk about it.

…...


	12. Chapter 12

Callie was stuck in surgery for more than four hours now, with Richard Webber. She had been paged 911 before the end of the breakfast. She was working on very difficult case : a young woman , victim of a car crash, with multiple bones fractures. Focusing on her work, she couldn't help herself but thinking about the conversation she was about to have with Arizona. She was trying to remember every little moment they shared during the past days. She was trying to figure if Arizona would be ready to start over and give their family a second chance. But she would have to wait because now, she was trying to save a life and she couldn't afford to let her personnal life taking the advantage in her mind, not right now.

As the patient seemed to be stabilized, Callie noticed Miranda Bailey in the scrub room. The general surgeon was about to enter the OR.  
Immediately, Callie felt that something was happening. She looked at her while she entered the room with an anxious gaze.

« Is everything good in here ? You have finished ? » Miranda asked, quietly .

« It's good. » Richard said. « What is it Dr Bailey ? »

All the medical staff in the room knew that something had happened to a relative or to a person close to one of them.

« I'm going to ask Dr Torres to follow me. There's no reason to be affraid. Everything is allright. » Miranda stated, quietly.

« What is it Bailey ? » Callie asked, her body begining to shake.

« Dr Wilson, can you take over Dr Torres ? » Miranda asked.

« Of course. You can go Dr Torres, I'm on it » Joe replied.

Callie nodded and stepped back from her patient. She put her drill on the table next to exit and followed Miranda in the scrub room.

« Bailey, tell me ! What happened ! » Callie begged her friend.

« Callie, I need you to remain calm. There's nothing serious. I'm here as your friend, I just wanted you to know that Arizona had a kind of panick attack. » Miranda explained Callie. « Everything is under control. We gave her something to help her calm down. She is sleeping in her room. »

« What ? What happened ? » Callie repeated.

« We don't really know. She said she needed to see her shrink, that it was urgent. So we called her, but before she made it to the room, Arizona began to exhale sharply and to be confused. » Miranda told her. « You told us about the panick attack she could have, so we have planned everything we needed. So don't worry. We have monitored her and the baby. The baby heartbeat is a little high, but everything is under control ».

« Can I see her ? » Callies asked.

« Of course. Come with me. »

…...

Sitting on a chair by Arizona's bed side, Callie was waiting for her to wake up. God knows how many panick attack she had witnessed, how many nightmare or night terrors she had seen Arizona experimented. So she was wondering what could have happen to her this time. She seemed to be okay a few hours earlier.

Callie had bring paperwork to do and was focused on a chart when Arizona emerged from her forced nap. Her mouth dry, she tried to talk with a raspy voice.

« Hey there » she said, coughing. « I'm sure you've been waiting here for a long time... »

Callie raised her eyes and locked them with Arizona's.

« Well, Bailey told me what happened after my surgery and I came by. » Callie replied, not willing to let her worry appear.

« I guess you thought all that mess was over. You see it's not... » Arizona said, grabbing a bottle of water next to her. « I'm still there. »

Callie didn't really know what to say. Indeed, She thought Arizona's fears were over. Before the miscariage and the cheating, she didn't see her in that painful state. But apparently, she was wrong.

« Do you want to talk about it ? » She asked carefully.

« Yes. » Arizona simply replied. « It's so...I think that I've done a kind of mix of everything I've been feeling those last days. And the result is that ! »

« Don't blame yourself. Remember what Dr Manning told you. You're living an exhausting situation. Your body is changing, your mind had to deal with all kind of feeling. I don't even talk about your hormones... » Callie reassured her. « But is there an accurate thing that made you... »

« In fact, I was thinking about our big talk and then I realise a lot of thing and I freaked out... And I haven't been able to control myself, and here I am... » Arizona confessed.

« Hey... I don't want to put any pressure on you.. » Callie said. « Let's wait and see. There's no need to planned everything... »

« No Callie, we're talking about a child. We have to plane ! » Arizona said. « We have to. And it's really time for us to have THE talk. We, or I'd rather say I can't avoid it anymore. »

Cally gulped and nodded. She put her charts on the floor and sat straight on her chair.

« Okay. Let's talk... You already know what I think, so I let you...talk. » Callie said. She was scared and impatient at the same time. Talking was not one of Arizona's favourite activity. She kept everything inside and was the master of hiding her true feeling by being all cheerfull and smiling. But at that accurate moment, Callie felt she was ready to really share.

« Okay... I want to give us a try. And by us, I mean our family, and 'us' like you and I. » Arizona said, sincerely and convincing. « I mean it. I want to give us a second chance. And I'm sure about that now because I wan it, Sofia want it and you told me you wanted it... And this little guy deserve it. »

Hearing those words upset Callie. She was trilled and the only thing she wanted to do at that moment was kissing Arizona. She got up from her chair and sat on the hospital bed.

« I know that it's not going to be easy, but thank you for give us that chance. » She said, tears rolling on her cheek.

« It's going to be totally awkward I think... But I love you Calliope, I have always been in love with you. I don't want to fight against my own feeling. I want to fight for us. We may wake up in a year and realize it was huge mistake. But if it work... Oh my god... Thinking about it make me smile so hard my face hurt... » Arizona smiled. « But first, we have to do something... I have to do something. I'd like to apologize... »

« Don't... » Callie said, cutting off by Arizona.

« Let me finish please. I'd like to apologize for all the horrible things I've said to you. And I'd like to apologize for that horrible thing I've done to you. I know that there was mistake from both side, but I have no excuses for what I've done. And please, believe me when I told you that i've regret it the minute it happened. » Arizona explained. « I was just lost... Nothing mattered to me. I was just a shaddow and my life didn't fit me anymore. And I wanted to throw it away and find something that fit who I am now. So I bailed, one more time. I ran away from You. I didn't try to fight for you. And I was miseribale without you. I wanted to cut every single link I could share with you so there would juste have Sofia and nothing else. But I hope that now that this is happening to us, we will be able to forget about that. »

« You called me Calliope. » Callie said, smiling wilde.

« I did » Arizona nodded.

« You did... I don't want you to feel guilty or too think that I wanted us back only because of the baby. I asked you a few months ago. And you dumped me... I didn't understand why immediately, but I get it now. We'll take our time, I want you to feel comfortable. I want you to be yourself. I won't rush anything, I won't push anything. We are going to make everything we can to welcome that baby ! » Callie said, smiling at Arizona.

Arizona smiled back at her and began to sob. There was a weird atmosfear in the room, as if all the suffering, the anger and the bad feelings they had been experienced those last months were just getting away.

« We should buy a house... It's a new start... And we need another room at least. Your appartment is too small, and mine too. » Arizona said. « We have to do that this week ».

« Wow, already talking about a house ? You mean you want to live with me ? I mean us ? » Callie gasped.

« Well I guess... I won't share your room immediately. I may sleep with our son first ? » Arizona asked.

Callie burst in sobb suddenly, leaving an embarassed look on Arizona's face.

« Oh, I'm sorry... If you want to wait, we'll wait ! You're freaking out ! » Arizona said.

« No ! It's not that » Callie tried to said... « It's just you saying 'our son'... I know it's stupid, but it means a lot to me. »

Smiling, Arizona took Callie's hand and kiss it. No more used to that kind of sweet and natural gesture, Callie was a little emabarassed and smiled awkwardly to her. She stroked her cheek, slowly drawing the line of her face. Bending to put a chaste kiss on her lips, the two women were interrupted by the door opening.

« Are you goint to tell me what's happening now ! » Christina asked them. « Oh... Caught in the act ! Sorry ! »

…...

Walking back to the attending's lounge with Christina, Callie was on cloud nine. She was smiling and barely listening to Christina. It was just a matter of time before everybody would be aware, and thinking about Arizona positive attitude, she didn't really care.

« This is totaly insane ! So you guys are going to have a kid and less than week ago, nobody knew about it. That's crazy ! » Christina kept saying. « At least, you seem happy... »

« After everything we've been throught, how could I not be Happy ? I thought that my family was gone, for ever. And here I am, with a second child, my wife back and maybe a house... » Callie said, totaly excited.

« Hey ! Slow down ! You just told me you were just talking about that, without rushing anything... »

« Yang ! Let me be crazy ! Tomorrow I'll be rationnal. But now, I just want to enjoy the moment. » Callie said.

« Have you told Sofia ? » Christina asked.

« She know about the baby. » Callie replied.

« And Your families ? »

« Arizona's parents are aware. Mine, it's another story... » Callie said. « My mother hasn't talk to me since the wedding, my father love Sofia but, that baby won't have his blood... So I don't know how he's going to react... »

« So let's call him. » Christina said. « The sooner, the better. »

«Maybe you're right... » Callie said, taking her phone from her pocket.

« I'm always right, Do it ! »

…...


	13. Chapter 13

**AN : I really love writting that story. I'm also happy to read your positive reviews.  
It really make me want to take the time to write it the best I can. English isn't my first language, but it help me improving chapter after chapters.  
Let me know if you still like the story. Do you like how the situation is evolving. That's why I love read your reviews.  
The road is long for our two favourite surgeons. I promises you love, drama, and sweet moments**

Callie was on the couch of the attending's lounge. Holding her phone in her hand, she didn't know how to talk to her father.  
Carlos Torres had told his daughter to fight for her family when she had kicked Arizona from their appartment after she cheated on her. She had been the first to be surprised. She thought her father would have rather be happy to learn about their break up. Against all odds, Carlos had totally accpeted Arizona as her daughter's partner and as Sofia's mother. He had told Callie to forgive her mistake and to fix her family, not to surrender. Lost in thought, she was recalled to reality when Miranda Bailey entered the lounge. The genereal surgeon raised her eyebrow seeing her friend staring at her phone.

« What are you doing ? » Miranda asked. « Waiting for an important call ? »

« I have to call my dad... » Callie replied. « I don't know what to say to him. »

« What about 'Get your ass here, you're going to be a grandpa again'. Sounds nice to you ? » Miranda said, still not getting why Callie seemed to be so embarassed to tell her dad the good news.

« What's the problem ? I thought you get along well with him, that he accepted your family. »

« That's not the point... » Callie sighed. « The point is that I don't know if he can accept my son as his grandson just because I won't be the biological mother. »

« How did it go with Arizona's parents when you told them about Sofia ? » Miranda asked.

« Arizona's parents are not like mine. They immediately welcome me in the family. I was their daughter in law and Sofia is their grandaughter, without any doubt. » Callie stated.

« So trust your father. I'm sure that like everybody, he is going to be shocked, but then, he will be trhilled ! » Miranda said.

« You may be right... But I'm tired of explaining everything, every time... It's so complicated... » Callie confessed. « Nothing is never easy when it come to me and her... »

« Love is not easy. » Miranda said, smiling at Callie. « Don't be scared. »

Callie nodded at her and look for her father number. Pursing her lips, she pressed the call button and took a deep breath. Miranda sat next to her and put a friendly hand on her shoulder to support her.

« Carlos Torres » the man said, picking up the call.

« Hey Dad, It's me ! » Callie said with a shaky voice.

« Calliope ! How are you Mija ! » He replied. « What's going on ? You never call me a that time usually... »

« Well, that's right but I needed to talk to you. »

« What's wrong ? Is there anything happening to Sofia ? To you ? Tell me ! » The older man asked, worrying for his family.

« We're all fine, don't worry ! I... » Callie sighed, having trouble to tell the news. « You remember a few months ago when you told me to fight for my family and everything... »

«Calliope, tell me ! » Carlos ordered.

« I … It's a little complicated and surprising, but I 'm... We're going to have a baby... » Callie let escape.

« A baby ? What do you mean ? Who is going to have a baby ? You're pregnant ? » Carlos asked with an inquisitor tone. « I don' t understand... »

« I'm not pregnant. Arizona is. » Callie simply told him.

« I don't understand Mija... You divorced her for months... » Carlos said, coldly.

« Before everything happen those past month, we tried to have another baby... » Callie said.

« Why didn't you tell me ! »

« Because we thought we've lost it... » Callie replied.

« Why didn't you tell me ! » Carlos repeated.

« Because, we were devastated and totaly unable to deal with the pain and the sorrow. » Callie said feeling Miranda wraping her with her arm. « And it's been one of the reason why everything went wrong between Arizona and I. We didn't cope it. »

« So how is she pregnant now ? » Carlos asked.

« It's a long story Dad. But Arizona has been experimented something called a pregnancy denial. She didn't know she was pregnant, so her mind didn't allow her body to show the symptom of a pregnancy. » Callie tried to explain.

« I've heard about that... » Carlos said, begining to understand the situation.

« So the baby will be here in less than two weeks now. » Callie said.

A silence settled. Callie was waiting for a reaction and didn't want to break the ice. She started to think that her father was angry and didn't want to hear about it anymore.

« And what about the two of you ? » He finally asked his daughter.

« What ? » Callie asked, unsure of what her father was asking.

« You and Arizona... You're divorced right ? What about now ? »

« I... We... » Callie mumbled.

« Calliope ! What are you going to do. You're going to have two children together now... » Carlos stated. « You are going to be a mother for that child otherwise you wouldn't have told me. »

« It's my son Dad, of course I'm going to be a mother for him. » Callie replied.

« How is Arizona ? » Carlos asked.

« She's got highs and lows, but physically everything is perfect. » Callie said.

« How are you ? »

« I... I'm fine... » Callie said trying to follow all the questions her father was asking her.

« Are you going to get back with Arizona or not ? »

« Dad ! » Callie said. « It's too soon to tell but we're going to give it a try. »

Miranda gasped when she heard Callie confessed it to her father. She looked and smiled at Callie nodding in approval.

« You're going to do it Mija. I want my grandchildren to be raised in a loving and united family. » Carlos ordered.

« They will. » Callie replied, relieved to understand her father approval. « So you're not upset that he won't share your blood ? »

« It's your son Calliope. I need nothing more to know to love him already. » Carlos told her. « I'm sorry, but I have a budget meeting, i have to go. Give your girls and boy a kiss. I'll be there in five days. »

« I will Dad... I love y... Wait.. What ? » Callie asked, understanding that her father would be there in a few days. « No, Dad, there's no need for you to be here before his birth ! »

« I already missed Sofia's birth. I'll be there when my boy will scream his first cry. I love you Mija. » Carlos said, hanging up the phone.

« Damn it ! » Callie yelled... « I should have wait ! »

…...

Another morning showed up and Arizona woke up with difficulty. And as she wasn't enough upset by everything that was happening in her life, her stump was hurting her badly. Rubbing her cheeks and stretching slowly her body, she immediately winced as she sat on the edge of her hospital bed. She tried to massage it to make the pain goes away.

No one can do it better than Callie. She had learned to do it on her own, but the effects weren't the same.

She grabbed her prosthetic and put it on, wincing again when she stood up.  
Walking to te bathroom, she wanted to do her new morning ritual : looking at her belly and rubbed it in front of the mirror. She noticed that her stomach had swollen again. Now, everybody would notice her pregnancy, there was no doubt allowed.

After a shower and after putting on a new scrub top and her grey sweat pant, she walked back to her room and winced one more time. The pain was enough intense to make her sit back on her bed. Willing to go for a walk, Arizona sighed. April had offer to give her a ride to the nearest mall to do some shopping. It was impossible for her not to go. But now, the only thing she wanted to was get rid of her prosthetic and iced her stump when her friend opened the door with a big smile.

« Hey ! » April yelled, stepping in the room. « Are you ready ? »

Arizona smiled and grit her teeth, nodding at April.

« Yay ! » She said. « I'm more than ready ! »

« So let's go ! I can't wait to see all the cute outfits they have ! » April said excitedly.

Arizona got up hardly from bed, trying to remain her pain hide. She grabbed her jacket and was about to follow April when Callie pushed open door.

« Am I interrupting anything ? » Callie asked.

« We were about to go shopping ! » April replied.

« Oh... I didn't know. » Callie said, looking at Arizona.

« April called me yesterday night, and she offered me a ride. » Arizona explained, embarassed by Callie's disappointed face.

« Ok... » Callie said. « Oh my god... Your stomach... again. »

« I know... » Arizona smiled.

« Well have a nice shopping... » Callie said.

« You want to join us ? » Arizona asked her.

« No it's ok. I have a surgery in less than 2 hours. I was just coming to see if you were ok. » Callie said.

« I'm fine. » Arizona lied.

« Great, then I guess I'm going back to my office, I have a lot of paperwork so... » Callie said.

« Allright. Come on Dr Robbins, here we go ! » April sang.

Arizona approached Callie and took a deep breath.

« I … I'm sorry April... I think i'd better cancel... » Arizona said. « My stump is killing me, and I won't make it to the mall. I can barely walk. »

It took only a split of second to Callie to hold Arizona's arm and to lead her back to her bed.

« Oh, I'm sorry Arizona. You should have told me. » April said.

« I notice it a few minutes before you arrived. And it's up to me to be sorry. » Arizona said. « I wanted to hang out with you... »

« Don't worry. I'll go pick some little gorgeous outfits and I'll bring them this afternoon ! We'll do the rest of the purchase on the internet. » April replied. « So i'm going ! See you ! »

As April left the room, Callie immediatley removed Arizona pants to look at her left leg. Without warning her, she took of the prosthetic and look at the stump. She began to massage it, softly and slowly to ease Arizona's pain.

« I'm glad you admit you are in pain. » Callie said without looking at Arizona, focusing on the massage. « And I'm happy you let me help you. »

Arizona didn't say a word and let Callie massaged her leg. She had understand for a long time that Callie was a person who loved to help the one she loved. After the crash, she was always there for her but Arizona didn't want to be helped at that time. She felt weak and useless. Feeling all those people looking at her wit pity made her disgusted about herslef more. Even if she knew that she couldn't do everything on her own at that period, her pride and her anger were so important that she snaped at everybody who wanted to give her a hand.  
But now they were trying to start fresh, Arizona surrendered. She was even feeling weirdly happy that Callie took care of her right now. Enjoying the moment she let escape a moan of pleasure. Callie raised her head and looked at her. Embarassed, Arizona blushed and avoid Callie's gaze on her.

A few moment later, when Callie finished her work, she noticed that Arizona was now half asleep.

Hesitating a minute,she leaned against Arizona, laying on her side. Without touching her, she admired the blonde woman who used to be her wife. She raised her hand, wavering around Arizona's face. Callie wanted to simply embraced her, she wanted to share a little intimacy with her.

Arizona opened slowly her eyes. She blinked several times and felt a soft and warm breathing coming from her side. Turning her head, her eyes met Callie black gaze.  
Without really know why, tears began to roll on her cheeks. Arizona rolled delicately her body on the side, facing Callie.

Feeling Arizona need of contact, Callie approached closer. She smiled, a little annoyed by a big baby bump to come closer to her. Halting again, she led her hand to Arizona's face, touching her cheek with her fingertip.

Arizona closed her eyes then reached her hand in Callie's dark curls and stroked them. Lost in each other eyes, they seemed to rediscover the line of their faces.

So many things had happened. So many event had tried to tear them apart. And here they were on that hospital bed, smiling at each other.  
They didn't need to speak, they only needed to touch each other skin, to feel the warmth of a body they thought they never touched again.

The anger was gone, the sadness was away, the fears were blured.

« Thank you » Arizona whispered.

« Your prosthetic need some adjustment. I'll take care of it. » Callie replied.

« I know you will. » Arizona told her, bending her head to make their forehead touch.

« I lo... »

« Shh... » Arizona said puting a finger on Callie's lip. « I just want to be with you. I don't need word to feel good right now. »

…...


	14. Chapter 14

The three following days were exhausting for Arizona. She barely left bed, sleeping the most of the times.

The first day, she was told not to get up to let her leg rest. April came and the two friends had spend their afternoon looking on line for some items.

The second day, Arizona had an appointment with her shrink. She needed it and was relieved to have that session. So much was going on around her that she felt unable to handle it on her own.

And the third one, Callie came with a readjusted prosthetic, specially adjusted for her. The two woman hadn't seen each other since the sweet time they shared three days ago. They haven't text or call neither. It was not avoidance. It was a way to process that sudden closeness.

So while Callie opened the door, she found Arizona, standing with the help of her crutchs, looking trhought the window. It was a rainy day on Seattle. The sky was grey and so was Arizona's mood. Callie noticed it immediately. She didn't need to see her face to know it. That's why she approached Arizona slowly and carefuly, nearly tiptoeing.

Puting the prosthetic on the bed, she reached the windows, taking a quick look at Arizona, then turning her sight to the sky.

« I bring your prosthetic. I think it will be easier and less painful for you now. » Callie said, still looking throught the window. « Can I look at your leg ? »

Arizona turned her gaze toward Callie and nodded, not saying a word or let any emotion appear on her face. She head back to her bed, putting her crutch on the floor and let Callie take a look.

« It's healing well ! » Callie smiled. « Any pain ? »

Arizona shook her head no, and tears began to appear in her blue eyes while she lay back on her bed. A little uncomfortable, Callie approached the chair next to the bed side and sat.

« Hey, hey ! What's going on ? » She whispered. « You want to talk about it ? »

She received a long and deep sigh in first answer. Arizona was trying to apply what her shrink had taught her to calm down. Taking deep breath after deep breath, eyes closed, clenching her fists, she was trying with everything she had to get everything together.  
Feeling the distress Arizona seemed to enduring, Callie took one of her hand.

« Let it go...I'm here. » Callie whispered in her ears.

Grabbing Callie's hand with hers, Arizona opened her eyes and met the other woman's gaze for a moment, before closing them back.

Callie felt a request of help in this grip. « I'm here. I will alway hold your back. » She said again. « Don't be afraid to feel what you're feeling. »Feeling the tense going a little away, Callie stroke slowly her blondes curls.

When thing returned to normal, Arizona relieved Callie's hand and open her eyes, wiping the tears with her thumb, sniffling a little. Callie handed her a welcomed glass of water.

« Thank you ». Arizona simply said, putting the glass on the table.

« You're feeling better ? » Callie asked, worried.

« Yeah... Seem that shrink's giving me good tip » Arizona replied. « It's better than hitting that damn wall with my barehand I guess... »

Callie swallowed hard hearing Arisona's confession. She didn't know if she had to go further with the question or to let it go. It had always been difficult for Arizona to share, she was a private person. Even after years by her side, there was a lot of think that Callie didn't know about her past or about her thought.

Wanted to help her, Callie tried to avoid the subject by returning to the prosthetic.

« You want to try it on ? So if doesn't fit, I can take it back immediately. » She said.

« I'd like to know if you have forgiven me. » Arizona replied. « I want to know if you trust me. Because, I can't even trust myself. »

A silence settled, Callie looking at the floor and Arizona staring at her. Why was she asking it now ? Why after the sweet and loving moment they shared a few days ago. Was it because she hadn't seen or heard from Callie after it ? Was it because talking with the shrink had made buried fears coming back ?

« I... I have forgiven, not forgotten. « Callie said. « Regarding the trust, I think I have to learn to trust you. »

« I know... » Arizona sighed.

« Why are you thinking about it, now ? » Callie asked.

« I don't know. I'm struggling...against myself. I'm just a freak... » Arizona confessed. « And don't tell me I'm not because I am ! A second I'm happy, making plans and the other I'm sad or angry, and I want to run away and never look back. Before you came in, I was thinking of leaving everything behind me after... It would be over... And now I... »

Tears got into Callie's eyes. She knew that Arizona was struggling herself. That no more expected pregnancy was playing with her hormones at some point, and it was bringing back dark memories and insecurities the woman had always suffered from.

But Callie felt that they were just going forward. So those words meant nothing else but stepping back to her.

« I feel so fucked up ! » Arizona confessed. « I thought I was better, and then I don't know why, I'm totaly going crazy, like totaly insane ! And I can't help it ! I'm loosing control. And The last time I felt like that, I... »

« You slept with another woman. » Callie coldly cutt her of.

Arizona nodded and sat on the edge of the bed. A tense silence appeared between them. Silently, she took the prosthetic and put it on, without a word or a look for Callie. Standing up slowly, she took a few steps to test it and felt the difference.

« Wow, this is so much more comfortable and easy ! Thank you! » Arizona said, smiling to a puzzled Callie.

She walked to the nearest wall and stopped. Sighing, she hardly punched the wall with her left fist. Totaly shocked by the scene she just witnessed, Callie rushed and take Arizona's hand in hers.

« Are you crazy ? » She yelled at her.

Arizona closed her eyes while Callie look at her hand nervously. After a few second, with Callie's help, she sat on her bed and smiled at her. Totaly confused Callie focused her attention on the hand.

« That's what I should have done when she... Whatever... » Arizona said. « I didn't know what else to do. I'm sorry... I didn't want to hurt the baby. I guess that focusing on that physical pain it's the only way I found to avoid the psychological pain... Pretty basic, uh ? I wished so badly you didn't see that, but you saw it... But I feel better, And you have all the reason to think I'm crazy. »

Callie didn't replied. She left the room without a word. Arizona shook her head in comprehension. Rubbing her fist, she was thinking that Callie was pissed at her and that she wouldn't see her for a while. She couldn't blame herself, because even herself didn't want to be arounf her.

But instead, she saw Callie, coming back to her with a ice pack. Sitting next to her, she took Arizona's fist and put the ice on it, making the blonde winced.  
It made Callie smile.

« The next time, you better think twice, or I will punch you. And I remember you that I know where to hit... » Callie joked. « Don't you think I'm freaking out every day ? It's normal Arizona... This news is so … It's normal to be scared, to be excited or to be happy... What it's not normal is that we have just a few days to deal with that emotional chaos instead of several weeks ! »

« I'm sorry... » Arizona apologized, leaning her head on Callie's shoulder. « I hope we're going to handle it... And I hope that one day, you'll tell me that you'll trust me. »

« I will. It will take time but I will. » Callie said, leaning her head on Arizona's. « And I hope that one day, you'll stop apologizing for every move you make Arizona. You don't have to. »

« I'll try » Arizona whispered.

Callie slowly raised her head and kissed Arizona's forehead.

« Keep that ice pack on your hand please. » She said as she got up. « Oh and I forgot to tell you something. »

« What ? » Arizona asked.

« My father will be here tomorrow. I have surgery ! See you ! » Callie confessed, leaving the room as fast as she could, leaving a speechless Arizona.

…...

Miranda Bailey was bandaging her patient's hands, grumbling.

« What is wrong with you ! I've always been told that doctors are the worst patients, but it's more than true ! Look at that ! »

« I won't do it again... » Arizona replied.

« You must be kidding me ? » Miranda growled. « If you were upset you just had to push that freaking red button ! »

Rolling her eyes, Arizona looked at her friends. Grumbling Bailey was her favourite and she usually loved to teased her.

« Is there a way you can forbid acces to my room to a person... » Arizona asked trying to change the subject.

« Why would I do that ? » Miranda asked her, finishing her work.

« Because Callie's Dad is coming tomorrow. I don't know why and it doesn't matter. I don't want to see him. But I know her. She'll let him come here. So maybe if my personnal doctor forbit it ... »

« Absolutely not ! You're not even supposed to be here ! So you won't have any preferential treatment ! » Miranda explained. « Suck it up Robbins ! Let the man be happy to be a grandfather ! »

Arizona stared at her friends with mid closed angry eyes. She didn't want to see her own parents, so why would she have to deal with her ex father in law she barely knew.

« I thought Dr Manning wanted to see me tomorrow... » Arizona tried. « I need to ask her a lot of things... »

« Your appointment is at 10... Won't be very long. » Miranda said before leaving the room. « He was worried about you. I was there when Callie called him. »

« But I don't know what to tell him. I won't be able to be natural around him. He's so... scary sometimes. The last time I saw him, i swear to god he should have kill me with his eyes ! It was during the trial and Callie had just told him about our break up... »

« It's a all new story here, and you know it ! » Miranda told her friend. « Callie will be here with you. It will be easier. »

« You think so ? » Arizona asked. « I'm trying Bailey... I'm really trying. Callie is so supportive. And I'm so screwed up... »

« No you're not. It's that situation that is ! » Miranda reassured Arizona. « You are going to be okay Arizona. You're strong, you've been throught so much worst ! It's destabilizing, I get that. But you' re going to give birth, and that's something that you'll never forget. And I know that you're scared, that your private life is complicated, but when you will hold your son in your arms, everything will get back to its place. You're going to forget about all the darkness you think you're stuck right now and you will focus on him. You're already a mother, but Sofia's birth had been so hard. The accident and Callie's deeply injured had prevent you to enjoy it. Here, you'll be surrounded by friends and family, and everything will go smoothly. You're not alone and you'll never be anymore. »

Listening to Bailey made something click in Arizona's mind. Her friends had talked sincerely to her, using simple and strong word.

Despite her moods swings and her fears, she already loved that baby. Despite her doubts and the precarity of her relationship with Callie, she could feel that love growing in her veins, day after days. But would that be enough ?

« You're certainly right. I'm going to try harder. And I 'm going to be ok... » Arizona said, trying more than anything to convice herself that better days were coming.

…...

The next morning, after her ritual stomach rubbing, Arizona decided to go to the daycare to check on her daughter. She hadn't see her in days, and she missed her. Walking throught the hallways, she decided that she didn't want to care about the staff members looking at her. She only wanted to spend time with her daughter before the big arrival. She didn't know when Carlos would showed up, but it doesn't matter anyway. That morning would be her and Sofia.

Approaching the door, she passed by Meredith who had just picked up her kids. The general surgeon couldn't prevent to be stunned by Arizona's belly bump.

« Jeeez ! Arizona ! » Meredith yelled. « Now, you can't deny it anymore... I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.. »

« Don't be sorry Meredith. It's allright. I'm in a good mood today. » Arizona said. « Is Sofia in there ? »

« Yeah, and so is Callie. » Meredith informed her. « I have to go now but I'd like to visit you, if you're okay with that. »

« Of course I am. Anytime ! »

« Okay, i let you know ! Take care ! » Meredith said, walking away with Zola and Bailey.

Arizona walked to the window and smiled seeing Sofia and Callie sharing a playfull time. They were in their bubble, and she just wanted to joined them.  
Those family moment was what she missed the most during those past months. Sharing her daily life with her daughter, hearing her laugh after a hard day at work and coming home to her and Callie. All those little details that you don't even care, those little things that make your life what it is.

Opening the door and walking in the room, she avoided two running boys, but the third one bumped in her legs, making her lost her balance. She managed to stay on her feet but the noise made Callie and Sofia noticed her. Smiling at them, Arizona bent to help the little boy getting up.

« Be careful buddy ! » She said, giving him a stroke on his head before joining the two people she wanted to see. Callie stood up and approached her a chair. She and Sofia were colouring a wonderful fairy tail castle.

« Wanna join us ? » Callie said, kneeling next to her.

« Yay ! Mama, you're going to colour that ! » Sofia said, pointing the roof of the castle.

Arizona just nodded and smiled at her daughter, grabbing her hand and kissing her head. As Sofia was looking for a purple pen in the box, Callie put her hand on Arizona's leg.

« How are you feeling today ? »

« I'm good today. » Arizona simply replied.

« Great ! » Callie said. « Listen, I'm sorry about my father. I know it's awkward, but can I come with him to see you ? »

« You can. Of course you can... » Arizona replied, puting her hand on Callie's shoulder.

Meeting her brown eyes, Arizona confidently ran her other hand through Callie's hair. The connection was intense and completely obvious. Callie closed her eyes, resting her cheek on Arizona's hand for a moment.

« Callie we sh... »

« Sshhhhh ! » Callie said, putting a finger on Arizona's lips. « I just want to be with you. I don't need word to feel good right now. »

Arizona smiled. « That's my line ! »

« I know it's your line. » Callie replied. And without warning her, she brushed her lips on Arizona's. It was really a brushed kiss, not even a peck. « Remember that the other day when we were with Dr Manning ? I'm only quoting ! »

…...


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey! Here is the 15th Chapter! It's been a while since the last update, and i'm sorry for that.**  
 **I'd like to thank you for your fav and follow. It's really important for me to know what you think about the story. Is it going too fast? Or maybe to slow?**  
 **That's why it's great when you take a few minute to leave a review. I'm open to everything.**

 **And from today, I'm working with a beta reader. It's the first chapter we've been working together. So I can't tell you how I'm proud to welcome her by my side.**  
 **So I Need Your Grace, you rock! Thank so much for your help!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

After having lunch with their daughter, Callie had been paged away for an emergency and Arizona took Sofia back to her room to watch a movie together.

Arizona had quickly fallen asleep, her arm wrapped around her daughter, while they were looking at My neighbor Totoro on her laptop. It was one of Arizona's favourite movies and it was Sofia's now too. The little girl was laying against her mother hand had fallen in a deep sleep too. Her arm was wrapped around her mohter's stomach protectively.

That's the scene Carlos Torres saw while he entered the unclosed room. He couldn't help but find that situation beautiful and touching. The last time he had seen Arizona, she and Callie were in the middle of their divorce. He hadn't spoken to her but had made her clearly feel unwelcome. It was during the trial, and he just learned about their break up.

But everything was different now. He silently looked at them, focusing on Arizona's stomach. It surprised him to see it in reality. Not that he had doubts about what Callie told him, but seeing concretely Arizona pregnant made him smile.  
He felt a hand resting on her shoulder and saw Callie enter the room, still wearing her complete scrub suit, including the cap. She smiled too when she saw her family so tenderly asleep. She thought to herself that it was what she had always dreamt of. Despite of the chaotic past month, at that moment, Callie was confident. She looked at her father and invited him to follow her outside.

…...

Callie and Carlos ended at Joe's. Callie had finished her shift but didn't want to get back to her appartment or to wake up Sofia or Arizona.

Her father wasn't totaly confortable in that bar but smiled at his daughter when she was back with glass of whisky.

« So, how are you doing Mija ? » Carlos said.

« I'm fine. » Callie simply replied. « It's not easy every day, Arizona has some rough moments, but we're working on it. »

« Have you thought about buying a house ? Your appartment is too little now. »

« Wow dad... Slow down... » Callie replied immediately. « We're not there yet... »

« Mija, look at me. You don't have time to be hesitant. You have a daughter and will have a son in a few days. You have to be ready to welcome him ! And you need a house with facilities for Arizona's disability. I have a friend that can find you some houses to visit tomorrow. I'm going to call him. »

« Dad please ! Don't do that ! » Callie stopped him. « I don't even know if Arizona will come and live with me after the delivery ! »

« Why ? You have two children together for God's sake ! » Carlos stated. « You have to raise them together in a big house, surrounded by loving parents ! »

Callie smiled. She was happy to hear her father saying those things. She was now sure that he was totally accepting that baby as his grandson. What bothered her was that he was describing her dream : living with Arizona and their two kids in a big house. It was the plan a few months ago, before that huge disaster. But were they ready for that now ? Would Arizona be okay with that ?

« I can't do it on my own Dad. Arizona needs to agree... » She explained him. « We are divorced and we have been in a tense and complicated relationship since she cheated on me. She tried to cut every link we could have together. She quit the hospital and she left everything we've got in common. We were just coparenting Sofia... »

Carlos listened to his daughter telling him about the whole story. He was surprised by Arizona's behaviour and had always thought that she would come back when Callie asked her to, following his own advice. The two women had gone trough so much pain and had been hurt. But he felt that Callie was ready to start over with the woman she loves so much. Every time she said her name, Callie was glowing, even when she talked about a painful memory. Every time she talked about her, a spark appeared in her eyes, and that, Carlos had noticed it since the first time Callie introduced Arizona to him years ago.

« I want to see her. Do you think she'll be okay ? » Carlos asked suddenly.

« I talked to her about it, she said she was. You want to go now ? »

« Of course. You can go home if you want. »

« No Dad, I want to be there... and... Nothing, nevermid » Callie stopped.

« What is it ? » Carlos asked her.

« I've missed her... » Callie confessed.

…...

Arizona woke up slowly, stretching her body carefully. She noticed a smiling Sofia who was rubbing her stomach. She had her ear against it and was talking.

« Hey the baby ! It's me ! » Sofia said when she jumped, surprised by her mother laugh.

« Hey Sofia, what are you doing baby ? »

« I'm not the baby anymore Mama. It's him ! » Sofia explained. « When can I see him ? »

« In a few days. Don't worry, he will be here soon enough ! » Arizona said. « So have you been thinking about some names ? »

« Yeah ! I think that Jackson is a beautiful name ! » Sofia replied, a playful smile on her face.

« Did Dr Jackson or Auntie April tell you that ? » Arizona asked her, grining.

« How did you know ? » Sofia asked, amazed by her mother detective skills.

« Just an idea... » Arizona said, laughing loudly.

Approaching the room, Carlos and Callie heard mother and daughter laughing loudly. That made Callie smile immediately. It was the sound she prefered in the world and it had been a while since she heard it. Knocking softly at the door, Callie opened it and entered slowly.

« Hey ! What's so funny ? » She asked.

« Oh, our daughter has been fooled by April ! » Arizona replied, looking at Callie with a big and relaxed smile on her face. « Come in ! »

« Oh, yeah... But I'm not alone... » Callie said carefully.

« I know you're not. Come in Mr Torres... » Arizona said louder.

Carlos entered the room, and stood sily by his daughter's side. Sofia immediately ran to hug him.

« Abuelo ! I miss you ! » She said as he bent to take her in his arms.

« Hey Sofia ! You're so big now ! » Carlos told her. « And you're going to be a big sister soon ! »

« Yay ! And I will be like Zola ! »

Carlos looked to Callie with a questionning look.

« It's her best friend and one of our colleague and dear friend's daughter. She had a little brother a few month ago. So Sofia is thrilled to have her own little brother ! » Callie explained, walking closer to Arizona and sat on a chair next to her bed and. « You can have a seat if you want Dad. »

« I'm good, thank you ». He replied. « How are you doing Arizona ? »

« I'm fine Mr Torres. Thank you. » Arizona replied, a little uncomfortable.

« Please, call me Carlos. » He said. « Listen Arizona, I know everything you and Calliope have been throught. But I think that everything happen for a reason. So for me, that baby is a chance for your family to be reunited and. »

« Please, Daddy ! Stop that ! You're not here to intrude in our life ! » Callie interrupted.

« Let him finish Calliope... » Arizona told her.

« Thank you Arizona. I was saying that I think that you've got an opportunity to forget about the past and focus on your family. I know that you think I'm a little rude and that I've not always been the most supportive person. But I know that you're the only person that made my daughter and my grandaughter smile that way. And you're the only one who they will ever need. And most of all, you are my daughter too now. Your carrying my grandson and I'm proud to see you smiling regarding the circumstances... »

Totaly stunned by her father's speech, Callie look at Arizona and saw tears begining to appear in her eyes. She took her hand in hers and smiled at her.

« I... Uh... Thank you Mr Torres. That means a lot to me. I appreciate it. Really thank you. But... » Arizona said, stopping a few seconds. « But I'm not that perfect person you think I am... »

« I know what happened Arizona. But I have to apologize to you too. I wasn't there for you and your family after your accident. I left Callie alone and she was on her own to look after you and Sofia. I should have been here, suppoorting her. » Carlos explained. « All I need to know is if you love Calliope or not. »

« Dad ! Shut up... » Callie yelled at her father. « You don't have to answer Arizona... »

« I Know Calliope. I'm a grown up. Nobody can force me to do or to say what I don't want. » Arizona said, grabing Callie's other hand firmly.

« Arizona, I asked you a question. » Carlos repeated.

« I love her. More than anything. But things are complicated as you seem to know. » Arizona said.

Uncomfortable, Callie avoided Arizona's gaze on her. She was mad at her father but she knew that he was going to ask those kind of question to Arizona.

« You love her and she loves you. That's the only thing I wanted to know... Now, i'm going to call my friend and we are going to find you a house. » Carlos said, taking his phone and leaving the room.

Callie looked at him walking away and sighed. She didn't even try to stop him because she was sure he would have called his friend anyway.

« I'm sorry... Don't worry about the house. I won't take it. And it doesn't mean anything. It's my father, you know how he can be... »

« Come here... » Arizona told Callie, making space for her on the bed.

Surprised, Callie sit on the edge of the bed. Arizona was looking at her intensely. It had been a long time since she had feel that kind of look on her.

« Closer... » Arizona asked Callie.

She lay on her side as Arizona turned her body on the other side.

« Can you spoon me ? » Arizona whipered.

Hesitating, Callie came closer and leaned against Arizona's back. Arizona grabed Callie's arm and put it on her stomach.

« I … He's been moving a lot today. I'm tired ! » Arizona confessed. « I think he misses you. »

Callie began to rub Arizona's belly slowly, feeling tears rolling on her cheeks. She rested her head on Arizona's and closed her eyes.

« I love you » Callie whispered in Arizona's ear as she felt her ex wife body shivering.

« I need you Calliope... Please, don't give up on me... » Arizona replied.

« I'm not ! Why are you thinking such a thing ? » Callie asked her, heartbroken to hear her say those words.

« Because I feel that you're avoiding touching me... I have to ask you to do it... » Arizona confessed as she grabbed Callie's hand rubbing her stomach.

« It's just that I don't want to rush anything Arizona. I want you to feel comfortable. »

« I'm comfortable. I know we still have a long way to go, but I think that your father is right. We should get that house. »

As Callie felt relieved to hear Arizona talking that way, Sofia climbed on the bed and began to rub the belly too.

« Maybe if we do it together, he will come faster ? » Sofia asked, making her mothers laugh.

« I don't think baby. » Callie said.

She raised a little her head and smiled at Sofia and looked back at Arizona who seemed to be exhausted. She approached her lips and kissed her softly. Arizona accepted the kiss with a big smile and made it last a little longer.

« Hey ! He hit my hand ! » Sofia yelled. « You're a bad baby ! I'm going to tell Abuelo ! »

Breaking the kiss, Callie smiled and get out of the bed. She walked out ot the room, leaving Arizona and their daughter alone.

Walking back a few second later, she was accompanied by a nurse. She gave her her phone and got back on the bed. She sat next to Arizona, wraping her shoulder with her arm and puting her free hand on her stomach.

« Come Here Sofia ! » She said as she helped her daughter to sit on her knees. « We are going to take our first Family picture with your brother!"


	16. Chapter 16

**AN : Hey guys!**  
 **Eventually, the 16th chapter is here!**  
 **I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, fav and follow.**

 **A big thank you to my Beta, Monica! You're amazing!**

 **So, what are you feeeling about that new step? Is it too soon for them? Are they going to make it together?**  
 **Reviews are more than welcome!**

 **Have a nice reading! And #TGIT !**

Laying on her bed, Arizona was looking at the picture they took the day before. It has been such a beautiful and sweet moment. She was so touched when she looked at the picture. They were all smiling and seemed peaceful. Callie had wrapped her arms around her back and Sofia was on her lap, touching her mama's stomach with a playful grin. A perfect family portrait. That what she thought when she looked at it, hoping for a real family life.

But now, she was going to have a breakfast, with Callie, outside of the hospital in a little cafe they used to go when they were still married.

She was meeting Callie in the attending lounge. So when she opened the door, she was sure to cross a former colleague. And of course, she found Owen and Miranda talking together while Meredith was having a coffee, reviewing some charts.

"Oh! Hey, Arizona. How are you today?" Miranda greeted her.

« Dr. Robbins, » Owen politely said, amazed by her colleague baby bump that he hadn't seen yet.

« Hi... I'm fine. » Arizona simply replied.

« Hey ! Come here ! » Meredith said, inviting Arizona to take a seat next to her.

Arizona obeyed and sat next to the general surgeon. She didn't feel very comfortable in that lounge she hadn't seen for weeks. And then suddenly, she began to think about her job. She missed GSMH. It was her hospital after all. She didn't want to get back to the private practice, she really wanted to get her former job back.

« Hey Owen... Can I asked you if my former job had been taken or not ? » Arizona asked.

« Not at all. Karev is doing the interim but we haven't really look for a neaw Head of peds for the moment. I just know that he doesn't want the job. » Owen replied. « And to be honest, we were hoping that you'd come back. »

Arizona smiled. She was thrilled to hear that. It was too good to be true. Something bad was going to happen. It wasn't possible for her to get her job back, to get her family back so easily...

« Hey Arizona are you okay ? » Meredith asked, noticing the weird expression on her face.

« Yeah... I'm just waiting for Callie. » Arizona replied.

« So you two are back together? » Meredith asked?

« We're working on it. At least we're going to give it a try... » Arizona explained.

Meredith nodded and got back to her charts.

« So, if it's available, I'd like to take it back after my delivery. » Arizona said, turning to Miranda and Owen. « If you're okay of course. »

« I have to talk with the board, but I think there won't be any problem. » Owen replied her. « It's your job Arizona. »

« Hey, sorry I'm late. » Callie said, opening the door, wearing her OR outfit. She smiled wild when she saw Arizona sitting in the lounge, talking with her friends. She walked to her, kneeling by her side and putting a hand on her shoulder. Arizona gave her a sweet smile and the two women lost themselves in each other's eyes for a moment. Callie then rubbed a little Arizona's stomach.

« How are you today ? You sleep well ? » she asked.

« I'm great. » Arizona replied, as Callie stood up to get changed. « I'm taking my job back. »

« What ? » Callie asked, suprised.

« Yeah, I just talked with Owen. » Arizona replied, smiling at Callie.

« That's great. But you're going to be off for a few weeks you know... » Callie stated.

« I know. But I didn't say I'll go back to work tomorrow. It's just... I needed to be sure of my professional career future, you know ? »

« I get it. Come on, we're going ! » Callie said, leaning the pregnant blonde for a light kiss.

Arizona blushed and smiled awkwardly as Callie took her hand and lead her out of the lounge, under her friends' surprised and amused grins.

…...

It had been a very long time since they had spent time together, outside of the hospital. And it had been even longer since they opened the door of that cafe they used to go to so often. So when they entered, Sam, the waitress, recognized them immediately. She heard they were divorced and was surprisingly happy to see them back together. She immediately noticed Arizona's stomach and approached the two surgeons who were settling at a table.

« Hi ! I'm glad so see you guys ! And apparently, I should say congratulations! » Sam said.

« Thank you Sam. » Callie replied. « We'll take two breakfasts please. »

« Okay ! I'll be right back ! » Sam said, leaving her costumers.

« It's been a while... » Arizona said. « Nothing has changed. »

Callie smiled, nodding in agreement. She took back Arizona's hand that she had just let go of while she was sitting. She was feeling ecstatic at that moment. She was staring at Arizona intensely and couldn't help but squeeze her hand.

« What is it ? » Arizona asked, flustered by Callie's insistent eyes on her.

« Nothing... »

« So why are you staring like crazy ? » Arizona teased.

« I love you. »

Arizona remained stunned for a moment, opening her mouth a little. Callie said those words full confidence. It made Arizona shivering seemed she could feel the love that Callie had for her throughout that sentence.

« And we are going to buy a house. You're right, we have to plan. I don't want to waste more time wondering if what I do or what I say is okay. If you love me so, follow me. » Callie said as Sam was back with the breakfast.

« Callie... »

« We're going to be amazing together with our kids, you know that. » Callie said. « I want you to know that the past is over. We're not building anything on it. We're building our future now Arizona. »

« I... Uh... Is this what this breakfast is about ? » Arizona asked, still stunned by Callie's word.

« Yeah. And because I wanted to spent time with you to on our own. We won't have a lot of opportunity left... » Callie joked, making Arizona laughed.

« Can you imagine what's happening... It's so unbelievable... Sometimes I'm asking myself if it's even true... I can say now that …. » She stopped as tears rolled on her cheek.

« Hey, it's all right... » Callie whispered.

« I can say now that I love him... » Arizona continued, bursting into sobs. Admitting it out loud that she was totally accepting her pregnancy and the baby was a huge step for her and they both knew it.

« And I know that he is going to be loved by everybody around him. And you're such a wonderful mother that he's going to be so lucky... »

« You're an amazing mother too Arizona. » Callie said. « Remember when you told me that you were not cut to be a mom ? It's just the opposite. Look how great you are with Sofia, and it's going to be the same with him. »

« I love you Calliope. » Arizona whispered. « I'll follow you... »

The intensity of the moment they were sharing was broken by Callie's phone ringing. It was Carlos, who was calling his daughter.

« Hey Dad... » Callie answered, a little annoyed.

« Hey ! I'm at the hospital but you're not. And neither is Arizona. Where are you ? » Carlos stated.

« We're having a breakfast out. » Callie replied.

« Oh... Am I interrupting anything ? » Carlos asked. « I can call you back later. »

« It's okay Dad. What do you want ? »

« You have three houses to visit today. I can pick you up and we'll visit them... »

« You know what ? Meet us in an hour. I'll text you the address. Bye ! » Callie said, hanging up. « Done... We are going to visit three houses today... Can you believe it ? »

« I forgot that your father was so efficient. » Arizona teased.

« The only good news is that we still have an hour to spent together and that huge breakfast to eat ! » Callie replied, kissing Arizona's hand before leaving it.

« Thank you Callie, for everything. »

« Hey, don't thank me ! Eat that ! That's my baby in here ! I don't want my babe to be hungry ! »

…...

Callie and Arizona were following Carlos and Dan, the realtor, hand in hand. It was the third house they were visiting. The first one was too far from the hospital; the second one was rather a mansion than a house and Arizona wasn't feeling comfortable in it.

So they were expecting this one to fit more their needs.

« Here we are ! » Dan said with enthusiasm. « What are your first feelings ladies ? »

« It's not far from the hospital, that's a good point. 10 minutes ride is nearly ideal. » Callie stated. Let's go inside.

They entered the house and found themselves in a big open living room, including a huge kitchen.

« That's awesome ! » Arizona said, smiling at Callie.

« Yes, it's interesting... » Callie said, waiting for more.

« On the first floor, you have that huge open living room. It has been totally repainted. »

« I love that color » Arizona said looking at the light grey on the wall.

« I love it too ! » Callie said. « It's a good compromise between an Easter basket and a batcave. »

« There's also two bedrooms with their own bathroom. Upstairs, you've got two more rooms and a bathroom between them. You have another room that can be used as an office. » Dan explained.

Arizona and Callie walked around the house and were smiling. They were feeling comfortable and were even trying to think which room should be given to Sofia or the baby.

« Oh, I found my room ! » Arizona said, entering the bathroom that was totally adapted to her. « Look at that shower ! It's exactly what I've always needed since... »

« Yeah ! » Callie said, joining her. « It's perfect for you babe ! »

Arizona turned her head and looked at Callie awkwardly.

« I'm sorry... » Callie blushed.

Arizona smiled and didn't say anything.

« Let's go and see the garden ! » She said, trying to change the subject.

They headed to the back yard, discovering a lovely area. Not too small, not too big, with a big old tree in the corner. Looking at Arizona's smile, Callie let her walking through the place.

« It's awesome Callie. Can you see us having our breakfast outdoor with the kids ? Sofia and him running everywhere, climbing on that tree ? Me, drinking my coffee when you'd be feeding Junior ? »

Callie raised her eyebrow and looked at Arizona.

« What's with junior ? » She asked Arizona.

« I don't know you, but buying a 4 bedroom house it's giving me ideas... Just saying... » Arizona teased, walking back inside the house.

« Hey, wait ! I'm talking to you ! » Callie said, following Arizona.

Carlos looked at his daughter and half-closed his eyes. He was waiting for her to give him an answer.

« So what do you think ? » He asked her.

« It's a very beautiful house. » Callie said.

« It's amazing Mr Torres. » Arizona said. « I'm sorry. It's amazing, Carlos. »

« So you want it or not ? » he asked, impatiently.

Callie lead Arizona a little apart. She wanted to talk privately with her before taking any decision.

« Listen, I know that in the past, I've been pushing you for a lot of things, including buying the hospital. And I know that it's something that you don't like. So we're not doing this if you're not 100% sure. » Callie said.

« Are you kidding ? It's perfect Calliope. And it's gonna be ours ! » Arizona replied, kissing Callie's lip lightly just before Callie kissed her back, a little longer.

Walking back to her father Callie smiled at him.

« We're taking it ! »


	17. Chapter 17

**AN : Hi guys!**  
 **So, you've been waiting enough! The baby is arriving in that chapter! At least!**  
 **It's a sweet anf fluffy chapter. I try to keep it a little funny too.**  
 **But that doens't mean that the story is over and that everything is going to be easy for the recently reunited family.**

 **Thank you for your follow and favs. It means a lot to me.**  
 **REVIEWS are always wanted and neede! Please leave me one!**

 **Thank you so much to my beta reader : Monica. You're awesome!**

 **Have a nice reading!**

They were buying a house. She and Callie were really doing it. It was like a dream but it was real. And Owen just offered her old job back. Everything was so easy that it was suspiscious. Everyone seemed happy, Carlos was very supportive and considerate.

Because everything had been difficult and so complicated for years in her life, Arizona was asking herself hundreds of question that morning. And she knew that it was not good because when she was thinking too much, her recurent feelings of insecurity were back and at this point, she was already starting to freak out.

There wasn't an accurate reason for it. The day before was perfect. Their breakfast together, the visits, the house they picked. Callie was so kind and careful. It was like nothing bad happened between them during those past months.

She was laying on her bed, looking at the ceiling and thinking about all the worst case scenarios possible.

For now, she said she loved that baby. But was it true ? She might have said those words in an emotional moment. She was so on edge that every feeling she experienced was multiplied.

Putting her hands on her stomach, she felt a little pain going throughout her body. It wasn't strong, it was like a light crick but it made her wince, though.

« Ok buddy, I'm not going to the dark side. I promise. » She said, smiling to her stomach.

« Hey there ! » April said, entering the room. « You're talking to yourself now ? »

Arizona smiled when she saw her friend. She needed distraction and fun, so April was the perfect person for that.

« Oh God ! I'm so glad to see you ! Come here ! » Arizona greeted her friend. « So tell me ! »

« What ? »

« I don't know, anything ! Entertain me ! » Arizona said. « I need to keep myself from thinking about a billion things. It's driving me crazy to stay here ! »

« You wanted to stay here ! » April reminded her.

Arizona was about to reply whe she felt another wave of pain but really stronger than the first time.

« Hey ! What happen ? » April worried. « Is it a contraction ? »

« No ! » Arizona replied immediately. « Well I don't think... »

« I'm calling Bailey ! » April said.

« No ! Don't ! It's nothing ! »

« You sure ? I better call Callie at least. »

« April, I'm allright. It's okay ! Don't worry. » Arizona reassured. « So, tell me. »

« Well, apparently someone is buying a house » April teased.

« I get it. She's talking to everybody about that, isn't she ? » Arizona asked, smiling at the idea of Callie excitedly telling everyone what she had done the day before.

« She is. And she seem so happy. » April specified.

« Yesterday was perfect... » Arizona sighed.

« But ? » Arpil asked. « Because the tone of your voice make me think there is a but... »

« Nevermind. I'm overthinking, my head is about to blow and I'm tired and... »

The pain Arizona felt that time was really stronger and she let escape a cry.

« I'm calling Bailey ! » April said, leaving the room. « Please, can you page Dr Bailey and Dr Torres 911 ? » She asked a nurse.

« April, what are you doing ? » Arizona asked, as she had followed her friend in the hallway.

« Get back in that room ! » April ordered

« I'm telling you, I'm fine ! » Arizona replied, annoyed by April overreaction.

« Maybe you think you're allright, but I'm not taking the risk. » April replied.

"You're not my mother April Kepner! You don't get to make decision for me!" Arizona reproached her.

« Hey ! » a voice screamed from the end of the hallway. « I'm here, I'm here ! »

« Oh no... You paged her ? » Arizona said

« Off course I have ! » April replied.

« Off course She did ! » Callie said, catching her breath for a moment after having run to leave the OR in an hurry. « What happened ? »

« Nothing ! I'm fine ! » Arizona said, trying to hide the wince of pain she had on her face.

« She's having contractions. » April said to Callie.

« No I'm not ! » Arizona yelled.

Callie looked at the two friends one after the other with an annoyed glance.

« I'm going to believe April here. I know you; you never want to admit when something is happening to you. » Callie said.

« This baby is not coming out for the moment I can swear ! » Arizona repeated. « I'm fine really »

« Okay... » Callie said. « I believe you. »

She didn't want to argue with Arizona. She seemed tense and in a bad mood. So she approached her slowly and put a hand on her back, rubbing it.

« I'm sorry she paged you. You were in the OR ? » Arizona asked childlishly, leaning against Callie.

« The surgery was almost over. » Callie confessed, opening her arms to embrace Arizona that melt in the hug. « You're allright there ? »

Arizona didn't answer and rested her head on Callie's reassuring shoulder. Taking advantage from the intimacy of the embrace, Callie slowly stroked Arizona's hair and kissed her cheeks. She felt the blonde's tears rolling on her own mouth . They were in the middle of that hallway where nurses, doctors or visitors were coming and going. They were alone in the world and nothing or nobody could reach them.  
« I have to check on my patient. I'm gonna have to go, I'm sorry. » Callie eventually said.

« No... You can't. » Arizona said, holding Callie thight.

« I'll be back as fast as I can. » She replied, touched by Arizona's insitance for her to stay.

« No you can't because my water just broke. I can't do it without you ! I need you. »

…...

« Why is it taking so long ! » Arizona asked. « It's been 3 hours now ! »

« Hey ! Calm down ! It's not good for you, or for him... » Callie said.

The two women were in a room alone. Dr Manning had monitered the baby heart beat and there was nothing else to do but to wait. Callie was sitting on a chair, reviewing charts on her tablet, next to Arizona who was bored as hell. She hadn't felt painful contractions yet but she was feeling uncomfortable. She was annoyed and let everybody see it.

« And why are you staying here ? Nothing is happening, so go do your work ! » She snaped at Callie.

« I'm not going anywhere and you know that. » Callie replied, rolling her eyes and not looking at a angry Arizona.

Arizona sighed loudly and took the tablet from Callie's hand.

« Hey ! Give me that ! » Callie yelled.

« I'm just looking. Maybe I can help... » Arizona said.

« No you can't because it's nothing about pediatrics ! » Callie replied, taking her tablet back. « Besides, why don't you try to calm down. »

« That's easy for you to say that. You're not forced to lay in a bed waiting for a baby to get out of your vagina. »

Callie sighed too and put the tablet on the nightstand. She stood up and sat back on the edge of the bed.

« There's something we need to talk about don't you think ? » She said.

Arizona opened her eyes big and gasped. Immediately she freaked out and thought about Callie announcing her a terrible news.

« What ? You want to talk now ? About what ? » she asked, worried.

« That boy needs a name... » Callie said, smiling at Arizona because she knew she was thinking about anything but that.

« Oh that ? Yes I guess he needs a name. And we have to decide about his last name too. My son will not born without a name... » Arizona stated.

« Great ! So what's your pick ? » Callie asked.

Arizona didn't answer and winced. She pursed her lips and closed her eyes. She was having a strong contraction.

« Oh ! Here is one, and it's a big one... Take my hand... » Callie offered her.

Arizona took her hand and focused on the wave of pain she was feeling. Taking a deep breath and eventually opening her eyes, she coughed and smiled at Callie.

« Yay ! It's begining ! » she said, falsely enthusiastic.

Callie laughed and stroke Arizona's hair. She took her phone and smiled at her.

« Yeah, it's happening. And I'm going to check the time lapse between your contraction closer. » She said, kissing Arizona's cheek.

« Ew ! Don't kiss me ! I'm sweating and I'm smelling. » Arizona sighed. « And let's focus on our son's name. »

« I love when you say that you know ? 'Our son'. » Callie said, emotionaly. « and yes, let's get back to his name ! So what's your idea ? »

« You first ! » Arizona stated. « I'm sure you've picked awesome names ! »

« Well, I was thinking about Zacarias or Andreas. I love them both. And so, what's yours ? » Callie asked.

« I have two pick too : Oscar and Zacarias. » Arizona revealed. « So I guess we have a winner ! »

« So... It's Zacarias ? » Callie smiled.

« Zacarias it is ! Zac ! » Arizona laughed. « Zacarias Robbins Torres you're going to be loved ! »

Callie smiled again. It was her big, brilliant, shining smile and it lightened the room. She stared at Arizona's, rubbing her hand slowly, almost shily. She felt happy, proud but mostly in peace with herself and in harmony with Arizona.

« I love you. » She simply said. « I want you to know that Arizona. »

Arizona blushed and turn her gaze from Callie's for a few seconds. She was deeply touched by the sincerity in Callie's voice. Right now, she was feeling extremely well. All her fears seemed far away. But there was that little voice in her head who was remembering her that the road was still long.

« I know you do, and I love you too, truly, madly, deeply ! » Arizona smiled widely.

« You're not quoting that old song, are you ? » Callie teased.

« What ? It's not that old. I was listening it when I was in college ! » Arizona replied. « Okay, it's kinda old but... »

She didn't end her sentence, another contraction occuring. Grabbing Callie's hand, she closed her eyes and breath loudly, trying to ease the pain.

« Well there's something good about that denial. » Arizona stated. « We didn't have to go to those stupid birthing teaching class. »

…...

« You're doing great Arizona ! Keep it going ! » Bailey said.

« Why are you here ! Why isn't Dr Manning here ! » Arizona yelled.  
A couple of hour had passed, and she was about to give birth to her unexpected son.

« She's stuck with a patient of is having triplets. She was more needed there. » Callie explained, wraping Arizona's back with one hand and holding her hand with her other one.

« More needed ? Are you kidding ! I'm about to blow ! » Arizona yelled.

« Hey, keep it together Robbins ! I am your doctor ! Go with it or I'll leave you alone ! » Bailey said.

« Know what ? My wife is a doctor too, so it won't be a big loss ! » Arizona replied. « Yeah, I know we're divorced, but I'm just saying ! »

Callie bit her lips to keep from laughing. She was happy to hear Arizona call her her wife again. Even if it was not real, even if that was not the most important thing right now, she smiled.

« Okay, are you with me now ? Push ! »

Arizona obeyed and push the hardest she could, holding Callie's hand for life and screaming in pain.

« Now, you're going to stop and to breath slowly please Arizona ! » Bailey suggested her.

« Shut up Bailey ! Don't you think I will name my boy after you because you're trying to be nice to me ! » Arizona said. « You already have Meredith's son, you won't have mine ! »

« Shut up yourself ! » Bailey snapped. « You're almost done ! But it's going to be harder now. Let's go push ! »

Arizona pushed again, screaming stronger. She always guess that giving birth was not something easy, but right now she was sure that it was the most painful event of a lifetime.

« Good ! Hang on a moment ! » Bailey ordered. « You're doing great ! »

« You're amazing Arizona. I love you so much ! You're so strong ! » Callie said, kissing her head. « Keep it going like that and we'll meet our baby soon ! »

« I can see his head so now, you're going to push again until I tell you to stop ! Let's do it ! »

Arizona was exhausted and took a deep breath before pushing one more time. The pain was so intense that she couldn't help but screaming loudly.

« Come on sweetie ! You can do it ! It's almost done ! » Callie said, reasuring the woman she loved.

She wasn't missing any moment of that event, supporting Arizona with all she had. She was proud of her because she was feeling the roughness Arizona was undergoing.

« Hold on ! Hold on ! » Bailey asked. « Come on baby boy ! You're about to meet your mommies ! Are you ready Arizona ? Give all you've got, now ! »

In a last effort, Arizona gathered her last strength to push. And as she screamed, Callie rubbing her back to ease her pain, Zacarias uttered his first cry.

« Holly shit ! » Callie let escape, trying to see her son that Bailey was just taking in her arms. « You did it babe ! He's... »

Callie was unable to finish her words, she burst in tears, leaning her head against Arizona's who was also crying. The two woman looked at each other, tears in their eyes.

Callie kissed Arizona, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear « Thank you. I love you so much. »

« Torres, come here ! You've got something to do ! » Bailey called her friend. She handed her medical scissors « It's up to you ! »

As soon as Callie cut the umbilical cord, a nurse take Zacarias from Baileys arm and wrapped him in a blanket. She looked at Callie and invited her to take her son in her arms.

« Congratulations Mommies ! » Bailey said. « He's perfect ! »

Callie looked at that baby she was holding, stroking his head with her finger. She was crying of joy and walked toward Arizona, presenting her their son.

« Hey baby boy ! » Arizona said as Callie sat next to her, wraping her with her free arm. « Oh my god, at last I meet you. You were with me all that time and now you're in my arm with Mommy ? You're awesome ! »

« We have a boy ! » Callie said, smiling wilde at Arizona and kissing her.

« We have a boy... » Arizona repeated, kissing Callie back and stroking her son's hand. « He's so little ! But he's so big comparing to Sofia ! »

Completely amazed by their son, the two women were on cloud nine. The nurses around them, the machine, Bailey were just background. The only thing they were seeing was that little boy who was opening his big eyes and his mouth.

« We're going to check on him now. » Bailey warned slowly her friends.

She approached the little family and took the baby in her arms.

« He's beautiful Arizona. Congratulations ! » Bailey kindly said.

« Thank you Bailey. » Arizona greeted her, kissing Zac's hand before letting him go.

« Can I go with him ? » Callie asked Arizona. « But I'll stay with you if you want. »

« No ! I want you to go ! » Arizona said. « He's so beautiful that Bailey's going to try to take him from us ! And I'm exhausted. So please, go ! »

« Thank you ! » Callie replied.

Before leaving Arizona, she held her in her arms, tightly.

« I love you » Callie said.

« I love you » Arizona replied.

« And when I'll come back, we need to talk about that Junior you were talking about the other day... » Callie teased.

« Oh that... Yeah, let's talk about it When you'll come back ! » Arizona replied. "Because you know, I've done it once, and I'm sure and I can do it twice..."


	18. Chapter 18

**AN : Hey guys!**  
 **A new chapter for you today§**

 **Zac is now here and he's getting to know his family. But it's not going to be that easy!**

 **Thanks for follow and Fav.**

 **I am a huge fan of review, positive, negative, asking or whatever kind. So Please REVIEWS REVIEWS !**

 **Monica had helped me again and she's just awesome. Thank you so much!**

 **Have a nice reading, and stay tunned for Chapter 19 !**

Callie was looking at Alex who was checking everything was allright with her son. She trusted him, that was sure, but she couldn't help but asking if he was doing everything he had to and if Zac was allright.

« Torres, you're a pain in my ass right now. You know that? » Alex told her.

« Hey! It's my son Karev... I need to be sure everything is okay,» Callie explained. « You may be an attending now, even a pediatric one, but Arizona's the head of the department... You don't want to mess with her newborn, do you? »

« Shut up! » Alex teased. « This baby is perfectly healthy. What's insane, it's that denial pregnancy... I've been working with Robbins everyday, for months... And I didn't notice anything! »

« Why would you have? She didn't either and SHE was pregnant... No offense, but you couldn't have notice it on your own... »

« You're right. I didn't even know you guys were trying to have another kid. » Alex confessed. « Whatever... »

« So are you finished with him ? »Callie asked.

« Yeah everything is alright, he's all yours... »

Callie took her sons in her arms, almost like he was going to break. He was safely wrapped in a white blanket, wearing a little Batman beanie Arizona bought him a few days earlier. She was fascinated by him and was smiling big.

« Hey Baby... » She whispered, smelling his hair. « You can't imagine how much your mama and I have waited for you ! You are a surprise... We thought we'd lost you but you were always here, just playing hide and seek with us... »

Alex smiled and left Callie alone with her son. « We love you so much baby... You're going to meet all your family you know ? You have a big sister and she can't wait to see you... »

Zac yawned and suddenly opened big his eyes. That made Callie smiled and a little tear rolled on her cheek.

« Oh, my... You are so beautiful ! I hope you'll keep those blue eyes, like Mama... Those damn blue eyes... »

« Hello ! » A voice said behind them. It was Manning who was checking in. « So, here you are big boy ! »

« Hi ! Callie said, proudly presenting her new born son.

« How did it go ? How is Arizona ? » Manning asked.

« Everything went good. Arizona is exhausted, I'm sure she's sleeping now. She is really happy, you know. » Callie said.

« That's nice. But I have to warn you Callie. » Manning said seriously. « The road still long. I hope that everything is going to be allright, but she may experience a post partum depression. It's not certain, but it could happen. She'll have to be closely monitored. Is she going to live on her own ? Have you established a scheduled for custody ? »

« Actually, we are trying to get everything together. We have talked, a lot. We have bot expressed our wishes, our fears and we have decided that we're going to start fresh. » Callie said. « We are moving in a new house we picked together and Arizona and Zac are going home when they'll be discharged. »

« That's a great news ! I wish you good luck, and I really hope you'll succeed in this new life ! » Manning said. « I'm going to check on Arizona and then you can go and see her. »

…...

Carlos Torres had arrived at the hospital to see his grandson. He was impatient and was walking to the nursery with a giant Teddy Bear in his arms.

« Mija ! » He said as he saw Callie standing in front the window. « Como esta ? »

« Daddy ! » Callie smiled back at him. « Come here ! »

As soon as Carlos approached, Callie took him in her arms and let all the emotions she was restraining fall down. Tears of joy were now rolling.

« Is everything allright Calliope ? » he asked.

« Yeah Dad. Everything is amazingly fine... » Callie replied. « Arizona is asleep. The delivery was exhausting... And the baby is here. Come with me ! »

Callie opened the door and lead her father to the clear bassinet where Zac was. The little boy was trying to move a little, and was about to cry when Callie took him in her arms.

« Hey,, what's up Baby boy ? » She whispered with a big smile. « I'd like you to meet someone ! Daddy, this is Zacarias Timothy Robbins Torres. Zac, this is your Abuelo... »

« Oh my god, he's so small... » Carlos said, really touched to meet his grandson for the first time. « Can I hold him ? »

« Of course, Dad... Here you go » Callie said, giving him the baby.

« Hello young man... » Carlos said, smiling and with a emotion in his voice. « Look at you... You're so beautiful... »

Callie felt touched seeing her father so emotional. Carlos Torres was a proud and even intimidating man. In front of his grand-son, he was totaly vulnerable and touching.

« Zacarias is a beautiful name. But I'm surprised Arizona choose an hispanic name... » Carlos said. « I'm honored thought. »

« We pick that name together. » Callie clarified. « But she truly wanted a mixed name. »

« I'd like to see her... Where is she ? »

« She's still asleep probably. What did you say to go and get Sofia at school and get back here ? I'd like to share a moment with Arizona. » Callie asked her father.

« Of course Mija. Let's do it. I'll be right back. » Carlos said. « Congratulation, he's perfect. »

« Thank you daddy. »

…...

Callie was in Arizona's room, waiting for her to wake up. She had heard what Dr Manning told her and even if she was aware that Arizona might exprience some twisted period, but, at that moment, she wanted to focus on the positive way she seemed to be those last past days.

Zac was there too. He was sleeping quietly, and Callie couldn't help but smile. She was thrilled to be able to hold her son. When Sofia was born, she had to wait days before even see her, and weeks before being able to hold her. She had miss so many steps. For her son, she will be there every step of his life and she was on cloud nine thinking about it.

Slowly, she noticed Arizona was beginning to move in her bed. She approached and sat on the bed.

« Hello... » She said softly as the mother of her son opened her eyes and stretched her body.

« Hey ! » Arizona replied, smiling but still tired.

« How are you doing ? »

« I just had a baby... » Arizona smiled.

« You did... » Callie smiled... « Well, WE just had a baby... »

Callie stroke Arizona's hair slowly and smiled one more time. She looked then at Zac who was starting to moan. She took him and gave him to Arizona who hesitate a second.

« You should keep him with you. I think he' really comfortable with you... » Arizona said, avoiding Callie's gaze.

Callie gulped and rocked a little her son who was now crying. She felt the hesitation in Arizona's voice and how tense her whole body seemed to be.

« Arizona, I think he's hungry. I don't know if you have planned on breastfeeding him, but if you do want to, it's time. » Callie said carefully.

It was something Arizona hadn't been thinking of. But now that her baby was in front of her, the pressure of that questions seemed to totaly stumped her. She was trying to keep her emotions under control but the pressure was so high that she was unable to remain calm.

« You don't have to if you don't want it. I will go and find a baby bottle. Just tell me. » Callie said very quietly as she was still rocking the baby.

As Arizona wasn't answering Callie approached slowly Zac and was about to let the blonde hold him to go and take a bottle, Arizona recoiled.

« Hang on ! Hang on ! I can't do it. I'm making him cry. I can't ! » Arizona screamed just when Bailey entered the room to check on her.

Everybody was frozen in the room. Arizona had totaly turned her back of Callie and their son, and Callie was so upset that she wasn't able to move or to say a word

« It's allright ! It's allright ! » Bailey gently said as she took Zac from Callie's arm. « I'm going to take this baby for a bottle, and I let you guys relax. There's no need to freak out. Just talk, and I'll be right back with him. »

Callie let her do that and gave her the baby. As soon as Bailey left the room, she rushed to Arizona's side and helplessly looked at her totaly devastated. She was in a fetal position, crying hard and breathing with difficulty. And seeing the woman she loved in such pain made her cry without she noticed it.

« Arizona, it's okay... Whatever you're thinking, it's okay. You've been through so much emotion in less than 20 days. You are allowed to crumble. » Callie said. « But please, talk to me. Don't undergo that on your own. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. »

She lay in front of Arizona and wraped her in her embrace. The effect of the contact was mostly immediate. She felt her body relaxing and the sobs decreasing. Even if the joy of Zacarias's birth was here for both of them, there still was a long road to go.

…...

An hour later, and after an open-heart conversation between the two women, Bailey was back with the baby and entered the room quietly, waiting to be sure she was welcome.

« Come in Bailey. » Arizona said. « The show is over, my hormones are back to normal. »

« Nice ! I know a little guy who really want to be held by his Mama ! » She said, walking to the bed where the two mothers were settled. Carefully, she handed Zac to Arizona who welcome him against her body, completely relaxed. She smiled in relief, and this times, tears of joy were running on her cheeks.

« Hey buddy ! Finally we are together with Mommy and in peace. Excuse me for... you know. » Arizona said, sob in her voice, kissing her son's head. « I thought you were gone for so long. And I just want you to know that I love you Zacarias. »

Callie grinned widely and wanted to enjoy the moment for ever. She looked tenderly to Arizona who was delicately rubbing her nose againt Zac's nose and was cuddling his little finger with hers. She could have stayed here for ever, but she was pulled out of her daydream by a knock on the door.

Arizona raised her head and saw a little brunette entering the room followed by her ex father in law .

« Look who's here ! » Callie said, turning to her daugher. « Come here Sofia ! »

The little girl ran to her mother's arm and hid her face in her neck. Callie sat back on the bed and settled Sofia between her and Arizona.

« Hi sweetie ! » Arizona smiled. « He's here! It's your brother, my angel. » Arizona said, presenting the two siblings.

« It's a baby ! » Sofia yelled.

« Of course he's a baby Sofia. What did you expect ? » Callie laughed.

« I can't play with him ! He's too tiny ! » She noticed. « And what's his name ? »

« Zacarias. And you can call him Zac if it's easier. » Arizona precised. « You can touch him you know. »

Almost scared, Sofia moved her hands towards Zac's head, but she immediately took it back when he moved a little his arm.

« Don't be scared Sofia, it's okay. Take your time. » Callie said, rubbing her daughter's back.

Carlos was silently observing the scene, not saying a word but smiling. He approached the family shily and handed an envelop to Arizona.

« Oh, hi Carlos, sorry I didn't see you. » Arizona apologized. « What's that ? »

« Open it, it's a present for you, Calliope and the children. » Carlos said.

Arizona gave the envelop to Callie because she had just one free hand. Callie took it and looked her father, knitting her eyebrows. Opening it, she found a key.

« Don't tell me you... » Callie said.

« Yeah mija. That house you loved so much is yours. » Carlos said. « It's a new house for a new start and I wanted to be a part of that new start. You deserve it, all of you. »

« Oh my god... » Callie said, deeply touched by her father present. « Thank you so much Daddy. You can't imagine what it represent for us. »

« Carlos... It's amazing. Thank you ! I don't even have enough words to thank you ! » Arizona greeted him.

« I only have one request ! » Carlos stated. « Promises me you'll do everything you can to make it work. »

Looking at each other, the two women smiled and answered back together. « We promise. »


End file.
